Forgotten Love, New Life
by pacafhi
Summary: Adam receives a special package on the stage that links him to his past in Boston. Will he be able to handle it? Warning: may contain spanking of minors. Story reposted and updated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza. I wrote about Adam having a daughter because I used to wonder what it would be like if I was in the story as Adam's daughter.**

**Warning: May contain spanking of minors in some chapters. If it's not your thing, leave now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

Little Joe was steaming both literally and physically. Adam had sent him to meet the stage to pick up a package that had been sent all the way from Boston, _probably one of his collections of snobby educated books, _he grumbled to himself.

Adam had received a telegram saying that he should meet the stage on the 15th to take possession of a package to be delivered to him personally. Unfortunately there had been some trouble up at the mining camp and Adam was called to sort it out. So Joe was sent, much to his joy at first, sure beats mending fences and a nice cold beer from the Bucket of Blood would be a bonus. The coolness of that beer had long worn off as Joe now stood in the hot midday sun waiting for the stage.

The stage was over an hour late and Joe had stood sweating in the steaming heat of a Nevada summer. Joe hated being this hot, at least while he was in town, it made his hair go all curly which made him look even more like a kid. _Gosh I hope Daisy May don't go by,_ he thought.

Finally the stage rounded C Street, and pulled up in front of the depot. Several people started to get out and gather their belongings. Joe looked up at the driver, "Hey, Henry, you gotta package for Adam tied on up there?"

"Nope, little Joe I ain't got no package up here," chuckled old Henry, "Adams package rode first class."

Joe was confused and then surprised when a little girl appeared from the carriage, a large yellow envelope was pinned to her coat. Joe scratched his head and helped the child down before he read the paper attached, "Adam Cartwright of the Ponderosa, Virginia City, Nevada."

Old Henry climbed down from the driver's seat and slapped Joe on the back, "well now Joe you look a little taken aback, guess you weren't expecting the little miss here, I'd love ta see Adams face when he receives this little package, if its anything half as good as yours itta make my day." Once the again the old man burst into fits of laughter.

Joe swallowed his nervous laugh, "There's gotta be a mistake, who would send their kid all the way from Boston, to Adam."

"Don't know and it ain't my problem no more. She's yours, and she ain't too happy. She's been carrying on something awful for the last twenty miles."

"Well, I guess I better take her home then. She doesn't look like she's going to be any trouble. She's as cute as a button." Joe bent down to the little girl and pulled gently on a stray curl peeking out from under her bonnet, "You ain't gonna give me any trouble are you… ahh, what's your name shorty?"

"Jennifer," she scowled and then promptly kicked Joe in the shins, "Jennifer Cartwright and don't call me shorty."

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza. I wrote about Adam having a daughter because I used to wonder what it would be like if I was in the story as Adam's daughter.**

**Warning: May contain spanking of minors in some chapters. If it's not your thing, leave now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

The ride home had been a quiet one. Jennifer had sat up in front of Joe on Cochise and had fallen asleep within minutes of leaving town. Joe had arranged for the child's belongings to be stored in town and be delivered in the morning. As he entered the yard Joe couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Adams expression when he met his daughter. Oh brother was he going to get a serving from all of them, but most of all Pa. There was a moment when Joe felt a little guilty about such musings; there was a little girl's feelings at stake here too, but that only lasted a very short minute. He also hoped that Jennifer's method of greeting was used on big brother; the all knowing Yankee granite head deserved nothing less.

Ben, Hoss and Adam had heard Joe arrive in the yard and all three went to the porch to meet him. Joe dismounted and lifted Jennifer down, and escorted her to the veranda where the rest of his family waited in confusion.

"Little Joe?"asked Ben.

"No Jennifer, Pa. Everybody meet Jennifer, Jennifer Cartwright."

"Boy, you better start explaining yourself…"

"Pa, it weren't me, besides she's gotta be about five years old, I would had to be 12. No pa…this belongs to Adam." Joe pulled off the envelope and handed it to Adam, smiling from ear to ear.

Jennifer scowled, and looked at the three men standing in front of her, then looked Adam up and down, "Are you my father?" she asked.

Adam couldn't believe what was happening and brushed the hair back off his face. He looked at the child surveying her features, speechless, while turning the letter over and over in his hands.

Jennifer put her hands on her hips, "My mother's name was Alice Cartwright".

Adam's mind wandered, busy remembering Alice, a beautiful woman, he knew so long ago. He remembered her smile and mostly her eyes when she laughed, or asked him a question about his family and life in Nevada, awed by the adventure and challenges of building a life out of the wilderness.

Ben Cartwright was not impressed. Here was a grandchild, his grandchild, alone and without her mother. He thought he had taught his boys well. He believed they were good men and had instilled a strong sense of morality and responsibility in them. How could Adam have been so immoral as to leave somebody knowing they were having his child? No he could not believe Adam would be so, so heartless. This had to be some kind of hoax. There were plenty out there that would find a way to either destroy the good name of Cartwright, or get their hands on their family fortune. Letting his suspicions dictate his concerns, he snapped at Adam.

"Don't you think you better read the letter Adam, It may answer the questions on everybody's lips."

Adam snapped to attention, blushing at his father's admonished sarcasm, he opened the letter and read it aloud..

"_Dear_ _Adam, it has been many years since we have seen each other but I know you will want to know about this. The little girl standing before you is Jennifer Cartwright, she is 8 years old and as much as it may surprise you, she is your daughter. Alice wanted to keep it a secret from you as your marriage ended so suddenly and you were trying to make it through the last of your college years. Alice was afraid that if you knew, you would have quit college to raise a family. She didn't want that for you. The reason I am telling you all this now is that Jennifer needs her father. Alice passed on a few months ago of the fever and we have since been making the arrangements to find you and send her to you as we are getting on in our years. I know you will do the right thing and raise your daughter. Hopefully you will be able to bring her back to Boston to visit us sometime. _

_Until then, David and Martha Johnson. _

_P.S. Jennifer is a little spitfire but hopefully you will soon have that under control."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza.**

**Warning: May contain spanking of minors in some chapters. If it's not your thing, leave now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

Adam felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He fell back into the red chair. Little Joe and Hoss stood with disbelieving looks on their faces, their eyes darting between their older brother and their father wondering which was more shocked. Adam, oblivious to the others in the room, mind raced with thoughts of Alice. How could she do that to him? Why did she do it? How could he not have seen, not have known? Why didn't he spend more time searching for her? What was he going to do now?

Ben looked into Adams eyes and noticed the turmoil and hurt deep within. He decided the best thing to do was get the others out of the room so that he could have a talk with Adam.

Ben turned to his younger sons. "Hoss, Little Joe, would you please take Jennifer and get her settled into a room?"

Hoss didn't miss the silent inference his father was so good at projecting. Reaching for his newfound niece, he said, "Come on little miss, let's pick you out the best room in the house."

Jennifer looked at him with fire in her eyes. There was no way she was going to stay here, she wanted to go back to Boston, to everything that she knew and was comfortable with. Before Hoss knew what hit him, she kicked him in the shins and ran out the door. Little Joe couldn't help but giggle at the look on Hoss's face. Ben stood there, hands on his hips, glaring at his youngest son. Joe quickly stopped laughing and shot out the door after the girl, with Hoss hot on his heels.

Ben wanted answers from his oldest and promptly started asking the questions as soon as the boys were out of ear shot. "Adam, how could you let this happen? How could you not know? What were you thinking?"

Adam looked up at his father in complete shock. He couldn't believe his father was blaming him for this whole thing. Sure, he was partly to blame for the mess he was in, but he couldn't help but be mad at Alice for putting him in this situation. If she had just stayed, or if she had just told him about the baby, things would have been so different. No, this was not all his fault and he was not going to let his father think it was.

"How could '**I' **let this happen? How could '**I'**? '**I'** wasn't the one to leave in the night without a word to anyone. '**I**' wasn't the one to disappear so I wouldn't be found. '**I'** wasn't the one that kept a big secret for years, a secret that destroyed a family." Adam breathed deeply. He was seething. "How could she do this to me? I spent over two years searching for her. I loved her; I would have done anything for her. How could she leave me like that and never tell me?"

Ben walked over and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I wish I could answer those questions for you, son. They may never be answered. Adam, I know you are hurting and confused, but what's done is done. The question remains, what are you going to do now?"

Adam started to answer, but was interrupted by the sounds of a big commotion outside. He rose to find out what was going on, but the source of the noise came crashing through the door.

"Ya just put me down ya big ape. Ya ain't shanghaiing me ya bunch of no good lubbers. I ain't stayin here and ya can't make me." Jennifer continued to struggle as Hoss held her tight.

Joe came in right behind them with his shirt torn and the beginnings of a black eye. "Boy Adam you sure got a scrapper here. Almost knocked my head clean off my shoulders with that stick if Hoss hadn't grabbed her."

Ben couldn't decide whether to laugh at the fact that a child got the better of his youngest son or yell because of the unruly, undisciplined and naughty child now struggling in Hoss's grip. He decided to ignore it all for the moment at least and just get the girl settled in. "Boys, why don't you show her where her room is and help her wash up before supper." Hoss headed upstairs with Jennifer slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Joe followed, making sure to steer clear of those little fists trying to beat a hole in Hoss's back.

Ben chuckled at the sight, remembering a time not so long ago that he fought with his little boys to wash up after a long day. There was no question in his mind, she was definitely a Cartwright. Looking over at his oldest, he noticed Adam seemed lost in his own world of thoughts.

Adam watched the whole scene play out in front of him in shock. He was surprised to say the least, that an eight year old had gotten the better of his brothers. A part of him knew he should deal with the situation before it got any worse but it was the kid's first day and he was gonna cut her a little slack. _She was probably just tired from her trip and scared about her new situation and family. She just needs to settle in. Hopefully she will feel better tomorrow and we can talk things over in the morning,_ Adam thought.

Ben's thoughts were a little different. From the one picture Adam possessed of him and Alice, Ben could see that Jennifer held her mother's facial features, with crystal clear blue eyes, but she had her father's black hair and she definitely had his temper and his stubbornness. It would be interesting to see how she and Adam would get along.

While Ben continued his discussion with Adam downstairs, Hoss and Little Joe had their hands full upstairs with the whirlwind. Hoss sat on the bed still holding a squirming Jennifer in his arms while Joe filled the wash basin for her to wash up. Joe stood by the door while Hoss took the girl over and started washing her face. With Hoss's hands so close to her face, Jennifer used the opportunity to bite down with all her might. Hoss yelped and she was free. Joe sprang into action and grabbed the girl before she could make it out the window. Joe decided enough was enough. He sat down in the chair but as he started to pull the little girl to him, Hoss grabbed her and sat her on the bed. "You, little miss, are going to stay right there until Adam comes to fetch ya for supper." With that said Hoss dragged a still fuming Joe out the door and shut it.

"You don't need to save the kid from me, I wasn't gonna hurt her." Hoss grinned at Little Joe. "I wasn't savin her from you, little brother. I was savin you from her." Joe punched Hoss in the shoulder and stalked off to his room to clean up for supper.

Hoss shook his head and laughed, he always knew just what to say to get Joe's dander up. Hoss headed downstairs to see if Adam needed saving from his father's wrath. What he didn't expect to see was Adam with tears in his eyes wrapped in Ben's arms. Hoss cleared his throat and stomped on the first step so that his brother and father knew he was coming.

As soon as Adam heard his brother coming he quickly released his father and sat back into the chair. As Hoss came down the stairs, Ben noticed he was nursing his hand. Hoss caught the questioning glance his father shot him and said, "Trust me, ya don't wanna know."

Ben squared his shoulders and cast a stern glance at Adam. Throwing the same glance back at Hoss, he stated, "Trust me son, I do."

Hoss didn't want to cause his niece trouble on her first day but then again, he didn't think he could handle it if she continued to behave that way. He didn't think he could make it sound any better so he just decided to tell it how he saw it. "Pa that youngin's downright ornery. She's a lot worse than little Joe was at the same age. We took her up ta get her washed up but soon as I started washing her face, she done tried ta take a chuck outta ma hand. She bit me then made a run for the window. Joe grabbed her and was about to swat her but instead, I sat her on her bed and told her not to move till Adam came for her. Then I dragged Joe out."

Ben just shook his head thinking _this kid is definitely gonna be hard work._ _He had a slight chuckle to himself though, Joe, Joe, if anyone deserved a little payback from a mischievous child it was Joe._ "Go take care of your hand. Supper will be ready soon."

Ben turned to Adam, taking note of the apprehensive look written all over his face.

"Adam, I know you are nervous, but the best thing you can do for that little girl right now is let her know you want her here and that you love her. All these changes have her frightened. Go talk to her, we will hold supper for you."

Adam knew his father was right, as always, and headed upstairs.

"Oh and Adam," Ben called. "You might want to make sure she knows the rules, she cannot be allowed to continue the behavior she has displayed."

Adam nodded solemnly and walked to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"What are ya waitin for? Nobody battened down the hatch," came the shouted reply.

Adam rested his hand on the door knob and heavily sighed before pushing open the door and walking in. He was surprised to see that Jennifer was still sitting on her bed, albeit arms crossed and full glare intact. He wholly expected the window to be wide open and her gone.

"Thank you for staying on your bed. That was really grand of you. How do you like your room?"

"It's not Boston," Jennifer replied sullenly.

Adam felt for the little girl. He felt the same way when he returned from school; there was a world of difference between the Ponderosa and Boston.

"I understand, I felt the same way when I returned home. It's okay to feel that way. I will tell you though, the Ponderosa has its own beauty. We can take a ride so I can show you your new home when you are rested."

Jennifer shot a cynical look at Adam. From what she had seen while riding with Joe, it didn't seem all that great to her. There was nothing around. She missed all the buildings and the people. In Boston, there was always something happening. Thinking on this, she strengthened her resolve to return to the East as soon as she could find out how.

Adam could see Jennifer was thinking hard on something. Guessing at what she was thinking, he decided it would be a good time for the rules.

"Jennifer, I am glad that you are here. I hope, in time, you will feel the same way. I know you are used to the city, but out here it's a little different. I want to go over some rules that you will need to follow so that you stay safe. The first of which is never go anywhere out of the yard without one of us. It is open range out there and it is very easy to get lost if you do not know the land. The next one is, you will speak and act respectfully towards all adults. You will also be expected to help with chores around the house. You will help Hop Sing with the cleaning and cooking. Other than that, I expect you to be prompt at mealtimes and bedtime will be at 8pm. For now, that is all I can think of, but more may be added later. Do you have any questions?"

Adam watched his daughter struggle over this new information. He was certain she was hardly made to follow rules before. He loved Alice with everything he had in him, she was so carefree and full of life; however, she was spoiled. Her parents had indulged her every whim and he was sure she had done the same with their daughter.

Jennifer was busy pondering these new limitations on her freedom. Her mother had rules but she hardly made sure she followed them. She wasn't so sure that Adam would be the same way. _This is going to be hard. Mother let me do as I pleased. _The one about not leaving the yard without an adult was going to be the hardest. She was used to going where she wanted, when she wanted.

"What's gonna happen if I don't?"

Adam thought it over carefully before answering. "It depends on what you did wrong. It could be as simple as being confined to your room. However, if you ever do anything to endanger your safety, or any disrespect towards adults will almost always earn you a trip over my knee."

Jennifer's eyes grew wide. She had never been spanked in her life. She knew other kids who were though. Her plan to return to Boston flashed through her mind and she wondered if that was a good idea anymore, knowing what might happen if she were caught. She quickly brushed the thought away though, concluding that she will get back to Boston, it would just take careful planning. She decided not to rock the boat and changed the subject altogether.

"I'm hungry, what's the galley serving?"

Adam knew what she was doing but decided to let it go. He honestly didn't think the conversation would get that far. He was just glad that she was talking to him without yelling. He hoped that someday he would be able to talk to her about Alice and Boston.

Adam grinned at his daughter. "What do you say we go find out what smells so good?"

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am excited about this fic and can't wait to post more chapters. It may be another week or so before I get a new chapter up because I am traveling for the next 2 weeks. I will have my computer with me so I hope I have some time to work on new chapters. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza. I wrote about Adam having a daughter because I used to wonder what it would be like if I was in the story as Adam's daughter.**

**Warning: Adam deals with his spitfire in this chapter. Will contain spanking of a minor. If it's not your thing, leave now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

o

Supper was eaten in silence, each member of the Cartwright household, new and old, consumed in their own thoughts. Jennifer stared at Adam, wondering if he really meant what he said about the rules and everything. He looked like he could be really scary when he was mad but she had never really been punished before so there was no reason to think she would be now. _He wouldn't really do that, would he? I am not sticking around to find out. I have got to find a way to go back home. I am not staying here. _

"What do you think Jennifer?" Adam broke into her thoughts.

Jennifer looked at him. "Huh?"

"I said, maybe tomorrow you would like to see some of the ranch and meet some of the hands that work here."

"Uh, sure. I would like to see the lay of the land." _This is good. I can see what's around and the best way to go when I leave. _

Adam smiled, _that was easy. Hopefully she will settle down and be less anxious about here. Maybe a little more excited to be here after she sees the ranch and all the animals. _

"Great. Now, if you are done with your supper, I think we need to get you ready for bed, then maybe if you would like, I can read you a story."

_Is he serious? A story? Nobody's read me a story in a long time._ "Stories are for babies. I am not a baby."

Adam was a little hurt; he was hoping that he could read stories to her like his father used to read to him.

Joe saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and jumped in with another idea. "Tell you what, shorty. Why don't we play some checkers before you go to bed?"

A small smile formed on her lips. Her grandfather used to play checkers with her sometimes.

"Okay, let's play then."

Joe grabbed the game and set it up on the table. Jennifer settled herself on the floor in front of the table and Hoss sat next to her to watch. Ben grabbed his pipe, settling into his large red chair to watch. Adam sat on the couch with a book, inconspicuously peeking over the top to watch Jennifer and Joe as they set up their game.

All was quiet and calm for a while until Ben felt the checkerboard whiz past his head.

"YOU CHEATED! NO FAIR!" Jennifer screamed.

Joe was shocked. He didn't count on her getting so upset. He did the same thing to Hoss when they played and Hoss never got mad.

"Take it easy, no need to ta ruffle ya feathers Little Missy. Little Joe does it all the time, it's the only way he can win." Hoss laughed, trying to calm her down and smooth everything over before the situation got out of hand.

"NO, IT'S NOT FAIR!" Jennifer stamped her foot and kicked the table.

Adam decided to put an end to her tantrum. "Alright, that's enough. I think it is time for someone to go to bed." Adam scooped up his daughter and headed upstairs.

Jennifer was mad. She was cheated and it wasn't fair. And to top it all off, now she had to go to bed. "Put me down dammit. I ain't goin to bed yet. You can't make me. Let me go. I was cheated. It's not fair!" She started wiggling to get out of her father's grasp but he just held on tighter. She decided to switch tactics and started punching his shoulder and his chest.

In one swift motion, Adam slung her over his shoulder and delivered a sharp smack to her backside.

"You better just settle down or you will not like what happens."

Once in her room, Adam sat down next to her on the bed. Jennifer just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe he actually did it. But then again, it was only one little swat, didn't even hurt that much.

"You are not allowed to hit anybody for any reason. If you have a problem or are upset about something, you can talk to me or your uncles or your grandpa. Understood?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "No, it wasn't fair. He cheated," she cried. "Nothing is fair. It's not fair mother died." Jennifer turned away from Adam, feeling vulnerable. Tears hovered in the rims of huge blue eyes. "It's not fair I have to move here. It's not fair that you don't want me here. I wanna go back to Boston. It's just not fair."

Adam waited for Jennifer to wipe the tears away with her sleeve before turning her around. He then picked her up and hugged her tight. He too was trying to hide the tears that threatened to show themselves. His heart broke for this, no… _his_ Little Girl. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, in his heart he had lost three. He knew what it was like to have to move across the country and share the journey with new people at a young age, but he had always had Pa. He could definitely sympathize with her situation, a new place, people she didn't know and new life. What hurt the most, though, was that she thought he didn't want her at all.

"Honey, I know it doesn't seem fair. I know you are feeling scared and upset over everything that has happened, but I want you to know, no matter what, I will always want you here. I love you."

Jennifer so much wanted to love him too and in some ways she already did, but she didn't want to tell him just yet. What if it wasn't true, what if it all happened again and something bad happened to people she had grown to trust and like? No she was gonna stay tough, just for a little while longer, just in case. Though, it felt pretty nice here. Safe here, right now anyway in her daddy's arms. She just snuggled into her daddy's chest and felt relaxed for the first time in months. That was until her daddy said his next words.

"We need to talk about what you did downstairs." Adam felt her tense against him and set her on her feet in front of him. Guessing she wouldn't say anything, he decided to keep going. "That was really naughty throwing the game like you did. It was disrespectful."

"But he cheated and it wasn't fair," Jennifer said with a sad look, hoping her dad would understand.

"Yes he did and I will talk to him about it. But Little Joe does that a lot; we just don't let it bother us. It's a game Little Joe plays that we ignore. A bit of family fun in a way, a family that you are very much part of now. "

Jennifer went to protest, but Adam placed his forefinger gently on her lips and the child dropped her head down. Adam lifted her chin, "And I can understand that it wasn't nice of him, and that you were not aware of his tactics but Hoss explained that to you. If you hadn't lost your temper, you would have seen Joe attempting to explain it also, perhaps even apologise. Young Lady hurling objects across the room, things, yelling and throwing tantrums, like you did is unacceptable. What did I say I would do if you were disrespectful and threw tantrums?"

Jennifer stared at the ground once more and shifted on her feet. She remembered what he had said but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

When she didn't answer, he put two fingers under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Answer me please, what did I say?" he spoke softly. "You said you would spank me," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes. She let the tears slowly fall, while they were real, this time she did not attempt to hide them. She looked at her father, hoping the tears would evoke some sympathy. "But it wasn't fair, he cheated. Isn't cheating bad too?" she asked as softly and innocently as she could muster.

Adam tried to hide his amusement. He had to give it to her; she sure knew how to push the 'Take Pity on Me' buttons. He smirked, "Yes, cheating is bad and as I said, I will talk to Joe but we are talking about what you did. What you did was wrong and I think you know it. You also know that you should be punished for it. Do you have anything else to say?"

Jennifer sniffled and shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to talk him out of it. _Damn it I must be losing my touch, it always worked on mama, _she thought. She straightened up and went back to the tough persona she was use to presenting, "Might as well get it over with", she said with a resigned sigh.

While Adam was impressed with her stoic face, he didn't hesitate in flipping her over his knee and administering one very hard smack.

"OW!" Jennifer was taken by surprise at how much that actually hurt. She starting struggling to get up but she was held firmly in place by a hand at the small of her back.

"Ah, Uh we are not quite finished yet little girl," said Adam as he quickly added another volley of paddles to her little backside.

Swat …. Smack.

"Ouch, oowweee!" She wiggled for all she was worth trying to get away from the stinging swats that kept reigning down.

"You will not," Smack, "throw things," Smack, "because you are mad," Smack, " or be disrespectful," Smack, "or throw tantrums," Smack, "when you don't," Smack, "get your way," Smack, "And you will," Smack, "watch your language." Smack, "Do you understand?"

Jennifer was howling so loudly that she barely heard anything he was saying. She could only focus on the large fire penetrating petticoats and britches to spread across her bottom.

Smack

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Jennifer sobbed.

As soon as she was allowed up, she started jumping up and down trying to rub the sting out.

Adam picked her up and pulled her into a hug, careful to keep weight off her smarting backside, and started rubbing her back and humming softly. As soon as Jennifer had calmed down, he got her nightgown and gave it to her with strict instructions to get ready for bed and that he would be back in a few minutes to say good night.

After Adam left, Jennifer quickly got changed and got into bed. She winced and wiped the last of her tears away with the sleeve of her night gown before she flipped over and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her chest. She was definitely sleeping on her stomach tonight. She heard a knock at her door a couple minutes later.

"Are you in bed yet?" softly called Adam.

"Yes sir," Jennifer said quietly.

Adam entered the room and sat next to his daughter. She was trying not to look at him and buried her face in her pillow.

"You know, I did not like having to do that, but you left me no choice. I do not want to have to do that again, but if I have to I will. Please do not do anything to earn another one."

Jennifer turned and looked at Adam. "I will try daddy, honest."

Adam's heart swelled at the one word he thought he would never hear. Who knew the word _daddy_ held so much power as to fill the recipient with so many emotions?

"Goodnight honey, I will see you in the morning. If you need anything, my room is right next to yours." Adam kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He started walking out of the room when he heard the whispers of more precious words.

"Goodnight, daddy, I love you," murmured a sleepy Jennifer, unable to shield her true feelings and vulnerability. She then finished off with a full-sized yawn.

"I love you too." He proudly affirmed. He stood there a moment longer, watching the small figure, " sleep now, Jennifer Anne Cartwright." He whispered. Adam was glad for the darkness that allowed his tears to fall and release his emotions without an audience. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and took the time to regain his decorum before heading downstairs to join his father and brothers.

o

**Authors Note: Thank you all for sticking with me so far. Sorry about the long delay, just got back from vacation end of last week. Great few weeks of vacation till the kids got car sick on the 6 hour drive home. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please R&R. I will hopefully have a new chapter posted by the end of the week. Busy week, with school starting. But I have my mornings to myself this year lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza. I wrote about Adam having a daughter because I used to wonder what it would be like if I was in the story as Adam's daughter.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

o

Chapter 5

Adam came downstairs and noticed Ben deep in conversation with Little Joe. Adam grabbed his book and sat back in his chair. He would wait for his turn at his brother. Hoss decided it was best to make himself scarce when both his father and older brother were not happy. Hoss bid his family a good night and retreated to the safety of his room.

With the threat of a trip to the barn, if Joe should ever cheat at the game again while playing his niece, Ben bade his boy's good night and then headed upstairs also.

Little Joe just stared after his father, then shook his head in disbelief; surely he was too old for any trips to the barn. He was 17 after all. It didn't matter that his most recent trip to the barn had occurred only a week ago when he raced Cochise into the yard after being told too many times not to.

Adam put his book down and stood in front of his brother, hooking his fingers into the pockets of his black pants, and sighed, "Joe, you're 17 now. Don't you think it's time to play checkers by the rules? We are going to have a hard enough time getting that little girl to settle down and get her used to our family without you making it worse by playing stupid tricks. She is a little girl trying to get used to a new situation, so in the future, please remember that and play fair." Adam removed one hand and jabbed a finger at his smirking younger brother, "And if I catch you cheating again while playing with Jennifer, Pa won't be the only one you walk to the barn with."

Little Joe shifted on his feet and looked up at Adam. That was the second time tonight he had been promised a tanning if he cheated at checkers again. He always played that way and nobody ever cared before. _I am going to have to be careful. Hmmpft, well I will just have to make sure nobody ever notices when I do it again._ He decided the easiest thing right now would be to just agree with his brother and retreat to the safety of his bedroom and brood about the indignation of it all.

"I gotcha, older brother. Well, we got a fence to mend in the morning so I am going to bed. Good night."

Adam watched as his brother high-tailed it upstairs. Satisfied, Adam shook his head with a grin, grabbed his book and retired for the night.

Adam was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Alice and what life would have been like if she had stayed, when a loud scream pierced through the air. Waking with a jolt he realized the wailing was coming from the room next to his. Adam raced to his daughter's room and quickly scooped up the shivering small child into his arms. He sat on the bed and began rocking her while softly humming.

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe were right behind Adam, trying to find out what was wrong, but Adam waved them away and focused on Jennifer. He tried getting her to talk about what had scared her but she just continued to shake and scream. After awhile, her sobs faded away to soft sniffles and Adam laid her back in her bed.

When he went to stand up and leave, she gripped him tighter and begged him to stay. "No, pl..please," she stuttered, tears still wet on her small face.

Adam picked her back up and carried her into his room. He lay down in his bed and was surprised when she snuggled against his chest and immediately fell back asleep.

oOo

Morning came without any further problems and everyone sleepily trudged down to breakfast. Adam went to wake up Jennifer but she was still sound asleep and after the night she had, he didn't have the heart to wake her so he let her sleep.

During breakfast, they all had a conversation about how troubled Jennifer seemed to be and what they might be able to do to help her, but nobody could think of anything specific and immediate. Ben could only suggest time, time for her to learn to trust and belong. While Adam appreciated his father's concern and the wisdom of his words, right now, he did not find it all that helpful.

As the gentlemen were finishing their coffee, Jennifer came down the stairs, half asleep and clutching her favorite doll. Adam went to pick her up but she stomped her foot and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Once again there was no sign of the vulnerable child that he had rocked to sleep last night that clung to him, his warmth and safety. Instead they were re-introduced to the little girl who put up that brick wall. Her survival shield.

Jennifer wanted more than anything for Adam to pick her up; she had felt so safe in his arms last night when she had her nightmare, but never again. She couldn't let him get close, let him love her. She knew that if he loved her, he would disappear like her mommy did or send her away like her grandparents did. She had loved them and it hurt too much to say goodbye. No more, she would not let someone love her and that way she didn't have to love them back. She had to get back to Boston before that happened. Things would be easier if they didn't like her, that way she could run away and they wouldn't care. She couldn't go back to her grandparents, but she had friends and she was sure they would let her stay with them.

Taken aback, Adam stepped aside and let her go to the table by herself. She sat down at the table while Hop Sing brought in a fresh plate of ham and eggs for her to eat.

"I don't eat eggs," she announced with all the dignity of the queen of England.

Joe nearly burst out laughing, but a quick stone faced glare from his father soon wiped that thought from his mind.

Adam sat next to her and adjusted a napkin on her lap, "Why? Do they make you sick, or…"

"No I jist don't like them so I ain't gonna eat them," she scowled crossing her arms across her chest.

Adam did very much take into consideration his father's earlier advice, but he was fast losing patience. He understood and sympathized with this small child's journey. His own common sense told him that her cantankerous demeanor and defiant attitude was either a test for him or her way of not getting close to people she may have to leave.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "Well if they do not make you sick, then I think you should at least try them. You may be surprised and like them. Either way, it is good healthy food and Hop Sing has gone to a lot of trouble to prepare them for you. You had a very rough night; you need a good healthy meal to keep you growing and well."

Jennifer snapped her head at her father and glared, like he had betrayed her. Adam was at first confused at her indignant expression, but it quickly dawned on him that the night terrors she experienced was a sore point and one she obviously considered embarrassing.

Jennifer was mad; she didn't like appearing like a helpless little girl. She remembered her nightmares; she wished that they would just go away. She was sick of being scared and afraid. But then he had made her feel safe, just like her momma. But momma was gone and she was here_. I ain't afraid, _she silently coached herself.

Jennifer took a breath and then held her ground, stubbornly refusing to eat anything.

"Fine," said Adam, "but you can sit there until we have all finished our meal. Hop Sing take Jennifer's plate away. She can wait until lunch to eat; perhaps she will be hungrier then."

"Here, Hop sing don't go wastin' it. Pass it over," said Hoss.

Jennifer glowered at the big man from under her thick lashes, "best pass it onto the skinny one, you done look like you've had enough," she mumbled rudely under breath.

Joe and Hoss both burst into fits of laughter, "she sure pegged you big brother," quipped Joe.

However neither Adam nor Ben was impressed. Ben sipped on his coffee, his eyes giving his son some silent support over the rim of the cup. Adam needed to stand his ground as much as Jennifer's, otherwise things would only get worse.

Jennifer smirked proudly and then started to giggle drawn into Joe's contagious rattle. The laughter quickly faded as Adam, in one fluid move, lifted her out of her chair and applied a rather sharp hard swat to her backside.

"Owww! What in tarn…"

"Ah Uh, that's enough. Young Lady, we talked about being disrespectful to your elders, and that goes for everybody in this house. Now you will apologize to Hop Sing and Hoss or you will sit there for the remainder of breakfast with a very sore bottom."

Jennifer pursed her lips, she didn't want to give in, but she also didn't want any more swats coming her way. Her backside was still smarting from last night. _Besides, he was kinda right, the big man Hoss was real friendly and I was rude._ She didn't know why things made her so mad. She just was.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing, I'm sorry Mr. Hoss, I shouldn't have been so rude. You can have my eggs."

"Little girl, need to eat. Ole Hop Sing make you some biscuits, yes?"

Jennifer's eyes lit up.

"No Hop Sing", said Adam. "If Jenny wants breakfast she'll have eggs."

"Well thank you for the offer Mr. Hop Sing, perhaps another day. I'll WAIT FOR LUNCH!" She pronounced staring stubbornly at her father.

Adam tried to hide the smirk, _the kid was sure obstinate. Wonder who she gets that from? _He drank the last of his coffee and stood up.

"Well, since you are finished then, you need to go get dressed so we can start our day. I think my _skinny little brother _can help me bring your things up to your room."

oOo

Jennifer's trunks had been delivered earlier that morning. Joe helped Adam carry her things to her room. Adam then stayed behind to help put her clothes away. Adam noticed most of her clothes were pants and shirts, she only had one dress and it looked like it was only meant for very formal occasions. He decided to take her into town that morning and get her some more appropriate clothes. Pants and shirts were okay for around the ranch, it would be hard to do outside chores and play outside in a dress. However, for town and going to school and church, she would need dresses and pinafores.

"Jennifer, how would you like to take a trip into town with me?"

Jennifer nodded at her father. _This could be a good time to look around and see the best way to get to back home to Boston._ She was gonna get the man that made her momma sick. _If he hadn't locked me in that room and made momma run around in the rain tryin to find me, momma wouldn't never gotten sick and gotten that fever, then she would still be alive._

Adam drew in a quick breath, almost dreading the response she'll have for his reason to go to town,

"We are going to get you some new dresses and then we can have lunch at the hotel."

Jennifer quickly jerked her head up and frowned at Adam.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said curtly. If he said what she thought he said, he was in for a surprise.

Adam knew she had heard him but giving her the benefit of the doubt, he repeated himself.

"I said we are going to get you some new dresses and then we can have lunch at the hotel."

Jennifer stormed over to her trunks and snatched the clothes out of Adam's hands, "I don't think so. There's no way in hell am I getting some damn dresses because some landlubber, son of a sea wench, decided it was proper for girls to parade around in their Sunday best while boys get to be comfortable. I done gone all my life without dresses and I'll be damned if I am going to let you rock the boat now." She ranted, waiving the clothes in the air.

Adam stared at his daughter in shock. He couldn't believe how quick she was to throw a tantrum with the string of foul words that tumbled out of her mouth so easily. He could sympathize with her not wanting to wear dresses, heck, if he was a girl he wouldn't want to wear them either, but he did not like the thought of her slinging around those abominable words as easy as pitching hay. Before she knew what happened, Adam turned Jennifer to the side and swatted her bottom hard four times, one for every appalling word. Turning her back around, Adam sat her on her bed and leaned down so they were eye to eye. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Jennifer Cartwright, I do not _ever _want to hear another cuss word come out of your mouth. Folks who use those words lack the education to express themselves in a proper manner. I will not allow you to use that sassy tone nor use those degrading words. Should I ever catch you using any of them ever again, I will wash your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?"

Jennifer tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall and managed to keep them at bay. She nodded as she tried swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Furthermore, I will only allow you to wear pants around the ranch while playing and doing chores. To leave the ranch, you will be wearing a dress. That includes going to town, going to church and going to school. So no more tantrums, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jennifer squeaked.

Adam could see the tears in her eyes and with the shock of her colorful vocabulary diminishing he soften a little, "Good, now let's finish getting you dressed so we can make it to town before Pa gives me a long list of supplies to bring back," Adam said, grinning.

Jennifer did not want to go get dresses but she also didn't want any more swats so she tried to smile back as she hurried to dress herself. She was having a hard time doing her hair, but did not want to ask her father for help. He may just get annoyed again. As she tried to get her brush through a rather nasty knot, she suppressed the urge to throw the damn brush out the bloody porthole. Her mother and grandmother were always the ones to help her with her hair and she was sure her new father would think it a waste of his time. She quickly set her brush back down on her dresser and announced she was ready.

Adam had seen the emotions play across his feisty little independent daughter's face. He could tell she was frustrated and uncomfortable with asking for his help as she struggled with her hair. He did not have much experience in doing girls hair, but it didn't look that hard. He grabbed her brush and stood her in front of him. While brushing her hair, he had flashback memories of brushing Alice's hair. He attempted braids and tied the bows. Glad to be finished, he put the brush back and swung his daughter high in the air, catching Jennifer off guard and causing her to squeal.

Ben watched as Adam carried a giggling Jennifer down the stairs. When Adam set her on her feet, Ben had to struggle to hide his grin.

"Jennifer, did your father do your hair this morning?"

Jennifer grinned and nodded. Adam looked between his father and his daughter. He didn't notice anything wrong with her hair.

"Sweetie, go upstairs and grab your brush and let me do your hair. Your father has not had much experience in doing a young lady's hair."

Jennifer flew upstairs and was back in seconds. Adam took a good look at his daughter's hair. It was sticking out in many places and looked like it had been brushed with a squirming porcupine. It sure didn't look like how other ladies had their hair but at least it was somewhat put up. He decided he would go hitch up the buckboard while Ben fixed the child's hair.

Ben sat Jennifer in a chair and attempted to tame the mess Adam had created. He figured now would be as good a time as any to try to talk to her.

"You know, I used to help Adam's mother, Elizabeth, with her hair sometimes. Hair is a funny thing. Just when you want it to lie down and stay there, it stands up and sticks out everywhere. Hair has a mind of its own. Did your other grandfather help you do your hair?"

"No, he wasn't home very much. He was at sea a lot. My mama and grandma used to help me. My mama had the prettiest hair in Boston." Jennifer quickly wiped away the few tears that started to fall.

"You know, I am a bit of an Old Salt myself."

"Really? Grandpa used to take me out sometimes. I like the sea."

Adam walked back in and watched his father and his daughter carry on a deep conversation about the sea. He was glad that she was finally opening up to somebody, even if that somebody wasn't him.

He watched as his father tied the last bow in the child's hair. Jennifer looked more relaxed and at least was behaving for her grandfather. Perhaps he reminded her of Alice's father. He had been a big man, and a friendly one, if Adam remembered rightly, but he had only met him once.

"Time to go," He announced clapping his hands.

"Hold on, son, I have a list of supplies I need you to pick up while you're in town."

Adam looked at Jennifer and rolled his eyes. "See, I knew we should have snuck out the back way." He whispered, cupping his hand melodramatically.

Jennifer started laughing at her father's reaction. She hadn't seen her father make a joke yet and she liked that side of him. She realized she would rather see more of that side than his stern, hand swatting side. She decided to join in on the joke.

"Maybe if we are really quiet, he won't notice if we leave."

Ben was happy to hear the easy banter between the two. _There is hope for them_. Not giving them a chance to run for it, Ben grabbed his list and darted back over to them, sweeping his granddaughter up in his arms.

"So you think you can just sneak out on me, huh? Well missy, I have a surprise for you, nothing gets past me," Ben said, tickling Jennifer.

"Okay, okay, you win. I will make sure we get everything on the list. Just stop." Jennifer was squealing and wiggling to get away from her grandfather's grasp. It was so much fun to be able to laugh and play like that. Her mother and her grandmother never played with her like that. Her grandpa did sometimes, more so when she was allowed to go out on the tugs with him and his crew. But her grandmother always scolded him, for letting her rough house with the deckhands. She quickly grew sad thinking of her grandfather. Then of her mother that she would never see again. She missed her so much. _Sure, momma didn't play with me very much and momma never really cared what I was doing, but she was my momma. She was beautiful and kind. She always said she did the things she did because she wanted to make life better for our family. If only that man hadn't lied to momma, she would still be with me._

Ben set her down when she had stopped laughing and eyed her warily. He could tell she was thinking hard on something, but was unsure what could have brought about the sudden change in emotions.

Adam noticed it as well and was anxious to get her to town and hopefully smiling again. He was eventually going to have to figure out what could cause her to become upset so quickly. He sent her outside to wait for him and turned back to Ben.

"We will be back this afternoon, Pa. We are going to have lunch at the hotel while we wait on the supplies and other things."

"Adam, that little girl is hurting. You will have to talk to her soon about everything that has happened. It doesn't do anyone any good keeping it all inside."

"I know Pa, but I don't know where to start. She mentioned during her fit last night when I took her upstairs that it wasn't fair what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to speak with her at length about what went on. I don't think either of us is ready for that yet," Adam said. He was uncomfortable at where this conversation was going; he was not ready to dredge up old memories of Alice, it still hurt too much. "We need to get going Pa; we will see you this afternoon." With that, Adam quickly walked out the door before Ben could respond.

Ben shook his head. He knew how stubborn Adam could get and there was no sense in pushing him. He will come around in his own time, hopefully before it created permanent damage to the family, mostly his new found granddaughter.

o

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please R&R. Sorry about the delay, but I made a longer chapter to make up for it. Thank you all for sticking with me. I have all kids in school this year so I have the morning to myself. WOOHOO! lol. I will be able to write more and hopefully be posting more often. At least once a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thanks to Gaben for helping edit and review this for me. Please R&R. I wrote this when I was first introduced to Bonanza.**

**Warning: Will contain spanking in this chapter. If it's not your thing, leave now.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own anything connected to Bonanza except the character Jennifer.**

Chapter 6

Adam and Jennifer arrived in town in good time. Adam dropped the list of supplies off before heading to the dress shop. Getting a look at the clothes her father was picking out for her, Jennifer thought it best to leave for awhile, before she said something that was going to get her in trouble. She looked around and noticed Adam was busy with the store owner, so she slipped out the door to tour the town.

Walking around, she noticed the livery, the feed store, the saloon and the jailhouse. It all looked a lot different from Boston. She started thinking of all the things that were different and that she missed. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her cry, she was tough. She saw Adam come out of the dress shop and scan the area. Jennifer watched him from the small alley way, and quickly brushed at the tears trying to stop their flow before she would make her appearance. She couldn't let him see her; he would be concerned and start asking questions. But the tears wouldn't stop, so she turned and ran. She was running so hard she didn't notice the man coming out of the saloon as she rounded the corner into C Street. She ran right into him. Jennifer landed on the ground with a thump and looked up to see what she hit. Little Joe helped her up and brushed her off.

"Hey shorty," Joe noticed her tear streaked face, "are you okay?" he asked bending down to her level and looked sincerely into her eyes.

Jennifer dried the last of the tears, "ain't nothin' wrong." She snapped.

"Oh, okay then. "Whatcha doin over here? Where's Adam?"

Little Joe searched around and saw Adam coming their way. Both Little Joe and Jennifer started getting really nervous. Jennifer was pretty sure her father was not going to like her walking around without him. Little Joe, on the other hand, did not want Adam to see him at all. He was supposed to be mending the south fence this morning with Hoss and a couple hands, but it had gotten so hot that he gave his brother the slip so he could get a beer in town. He knew Hoss wouldn't rat him out, but if big brother caught him in town again while he was supposed to be working, he would have a hard time sitting for awhile.

Adam grabbed his daughter's arm and swatted her bottom once.

"Oww! That hurt!" Jennifer shot a fierce look at her father.

Adam stood in front of her his hands on his hips, trying not to smirk at the small child in front of him rubbing her backside and defiant scowl on her face. "I am glad I found you and that you are okay. What did you think you were doing leaving the store like that? I had no idea where you went." Adam said sternly.

"It was going to take forever for you to get those ugly dresses and I wanted to see the lay of the land so I walked around." Jennifer said defiantly. "I don't see anything wrong with walking around; it wasn't like there was that much to see anyway."

It was obvious to Joe that Adam hadn't noticed him, most likely concerned about Jennifer's escape. He decided to use Adam's distraction to his advantage and disappear. He cautiously inched his way backwards never taking his eyes off Adams back and he retraced his steps towards the saloon doors, where he hoped he could then make a quick escape through the back door.

Adam frowned at the child, "I was planning on taking you for a tour of the town after we paid for your clothes. It isn't safe to go off by yourself. You are in a strange territory and until you are older and more used to the area, you must have an adult with you at all times. Do you understand?"

"But I was with an adult. Uncle Little Joe is right here." Jennifer pointed over her father's shoulder to her Uncle, who had almost made it to the door.

oOo

Adam spun around and looked at his little brother. "Little Joe, what are you doing in town? That fence fixed already?" Adam stared hard at his little brother. He knew it should have taken at least the entire day to fix the fence.

Little Joe shifted on his feet. He had been caught and he knew he was in big trouble. Skipping out on work is just not done around the Ponderosa. "Hi Adam, fancy meeting you here. Whatcha doin in town?"

"_We_ are getting Jennifer some new dresses and supplies for Pa. What are _you_ doing in Virginia City?" he asked, poking his younger sibling in the chest.

"Oh, it's such a hot day I figured a beer would cool it down some." Joe shook his head. _That sounds dumb but it's all I got at the moment. Shoot, it doesn't look like he bought it. This is not going to end well for me._

Adam glowered at his younger brother. _Of all the excuses he has used, that one is the sorriest one I have heard. After the last time he skipped out on chores, I thought he would be more careful. Pa is definitely going to be upset._

"Well, little brother, I think you should get back to fixing that fence before Pa finds out where you have been all morning. And I am pretty sure he's not going to be impressed with you drinking at the saloon when you should have been working. So you and I are going to have a little talk after supper tonight. Now get. "

Adam watched as the blood quickly drained out of Joe's face and it looked like he was getting unsteady on his feet.

"You know Adam, I think Pa already knows." Joe wanted to make a run for it in the hopes that his Pa hadn't seen him but his feet made no attempts to move.

Jennifer watched the exchange with amusement and a little confusion. Her father was sure tough on everybody, even his brothers. This Joe seemed almost like a grown man, but it sure didn't look like her grandfather and her father treated him that way. She stared at her Grandfather as he tied his horse, Buck, next to Cochise and walked over to the family. When he glared at Little Joe and shifted his attention to his eldest son, Jennifer put her hand over her mouth. It was sure funny, Joe looked like he was in an ocean full of trouble; which was fine by her, at least it wasn't her butt on the firing line.

"Well I was coming into town to join you all for lunch but I see you already have company." Ben said, waving a hand at Joe.

Little Joe took a step back and grinned sheepishly.

"Actually Pa, I was just on my way back home. Gotta finish that fence you know." Joe turned to make a break for it but a strong hand on his shoulder told him he wasn't going anywhere.

"You will stay right next to me, young man, until we leave for home." Ben addressed his youngest in a stern tone. Turning to Adam, he motioned toward the hotel and said, "Let's go get lunch so I can take this scamp home."

Adam gave his father a quick nod and replied, "That's fine but we need to go finish looking at the dresses real quick. _Someone_ disappeared before we could finish getting what we needed." He shot his daughter a pointed look.

Jennifer suddenly found her shoes very interesting. She thought for a second and then, looking up at her dad, retorted, "I did not disappear. I am right here." _Yeah, that sounds good. Uh oh, he doesn't look like he is buying it. Neither does Grandpa Ben. Uncle Little Joe thinks it's funny though. _

Adam shook his head and swatted his daughter. "You know what I mean so do not be sassy. You should not have left the store in the first place."

Jennifer huffed and stared at her father, but did not say anything more. She didn't want to push her luck.

Adam grabbed his daughter's hand and walked back to get the rest of the dresses.

As soon as Adam and Jennifer were out of sight, Ben turned to his youngest son and cleared his throat. "Joseph, what are you doing in town? You were supposed to be helping Hoss get that south fence fixed before we lose any cattle."

"Hoss and the hands can do it, I just wanted to come cool off in town for awhile. I was gonna go back and help them." Little Joe shifted on his feet nervously.

"So you thought you could just skip out and leave everyone else to do the work? Tell me, Joseph, what would happen if one of our hands had done what you did today?" Ben watched as Joe looked down at his feet and chewed his bottom lip while he was thinking.

"You would fire them for not doing their work." Joe knew where his father was going; they had had this conversation before.

"And tell me, Joseph, do you think because you are my son that you are allowed special treatment? I do not think so. You have grown up on the Ponderosa. You know that everyone pulls their own weight around the ranch. What will happen if the fence does not get fixed today? We may lose valuable cattle."

Joe was trying hard to say something, anything that will get his father to stop berating him in public. Somehow, 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem to be enough, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't think of that."

"You're right, you didn't think. You didn't think of the extra work you put on the others by you leaving; you didn't think how worried your brother might be at your disappearance. But you will think, after I am through with you, Joseph, you will think and never leave a job unfinished again."

"Aww Pa, I only had one beer."

"Joseph we have discussed this before; having a well earned beer, after a hard day's work, like a cattle drive with the hands and your brothers is one thing, but taking off in the middle of the day before a job is done and leaving others to do your hard work is unacceptable. Let's go meet your brother at the hotel for lunch and then we will finish discussing this at the house."

Little Joe visibly gulped and hung his head. He knew he was in big trouble. He fell in step behind his father.

oOo

Adam held up another dress that was blue. Jennifer nodded her head and Adam added it to the growing stack on the counter. Jennifer looked at the damage; so far they had 2 green dresses with flowers on them, a red dress with diamond shapes on it, and now the 2 blue dresses, one with flowers and one with snowflakes. Jennifer wrinkled her nose at the red dress. She hated red. When she was allowed to join her grandfather at sea and the color red was shouted, it meant people were really sick. She liked green because it reminded her of the sea. Blue was her favorite color because it was the color of the sky and the color of her mama's eyes. Jennifer looked to see what Adam was doing. She really wanted to leave and go eat lunch but she didn't want to start whining again. She had already done that once and Adam had swatted her.

Adam could see his daughter was getting antsy and was ready to leave. He knew the feeling; he didn't like being there much either. He grabbed some chemises, stockings and drawers for her and put them with the dresses. He paid for their items and arranged to pick them up on their way out of town. He grinned at Jennifer.

"Well, now that we have the unpleasantries out of the way, may I have the honor of escorting the prettiest girl in town to lunch?"

Jennifer looked at her father and grinned. It was nice when he made jokes and smiled. _Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. _She shook that thought from her head and mentally scolded herself. _No, I can't think about that. I have to go back to Boston. I gotta find that man. Max and Sara believe me, even if nobody else does. They will help me prove he is a bad man. I know it was him. He never liked me. Maybe I can come back here and stay after I get that man that hurt me and mama. _

"What's on your mind, baby doll?" Adam could tell she was thinking hard on something.

"Nothing. Let's go eat." Jennifer grabbed her father's hand and dragged him out of the store. They walked to the hotel with Adam pointing out different things to her on their way.

They had a pleasant lunch, albeit Ben shooting Joe stern looks every once in awhile and Little Joe squirming under his father's glares. Ben ushered Joe to where Cochise and Buck were tied. Letting Adam know he would see them later, Ben rode out of town with Little Joe right behind him.

Jennifer looked up at her father's smirk and shaking head, "You still gonna have a talk with Joe after dinner?" she innocently asked.

"No, little miss sticky nose, I think pa's got this one," he chuckled.

oOo

Riding into the yard, Little Joe let out a huge sigh. He was glad to be home but, at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to go back into Virginia City. _I don't see what was so wrong about going into town anyway. I was going to come back to the fence afterwards anyway. Pa looks real mad. That never means anything good. I'll probably get extra chores and be restricted to the yard again. It's not fair. I am a man now. I should be able to go into town without causing such a stir. _

"Go take care of the horses Joseph. I will join you in the barn soon." Ben said sadly before going into the house. He always hated punishing his boys. Joe was just so impulsive; he usually had a strong work ethic but sometimes he let either his social pursuits or worse his sense of adventure override it.

Joe led the horses into the barn and brushed them down. He started thinking about how the day went so wrong. _Going into town for a beer wasn't that bad. Even Pa has done that sometimes. Okay, so I should have finished the fence first and then came into town with the others, but by the time the fence was done, I would have been too late. Even Hoss is going to be too tired for a beer after all that work. Hoss. I wonder if he is going to be mad that I left. He usually isn't but then I usually leave when it's just small chores, and I generally tell him I am going. Dang it I shoulda helped him finish the fence and then we coulda both gone, then I wouldn't be in so much trouble. What's with Pa anyway? He looked mad but he sounded sad. I know he's mad cause I went to town but why is he sad? He is only sad when we do something wrong because he plans on tanning one of us. It can't be that. I know he said to stay in the barn until he comes out here but that can't be the reason. I am too old now anyway. I bet he is just gonna give me extra chores and maybe make me stay close to home for awhile. I can live with that. Suppose it's only fair. I feel bad for leavin Hoss. I will make it up to him. Uh oh, here comes Pa. I better get finished with the horses._

Ben watched Joe eye him as he walked into the barn. _He is probably wondering what is going to happen. Probably thinks he's too old for a tanning. Humph, just like he did last month. Well he's going be a might disappointed again. Shirking his responsibilities is unacceptable. _

"Joseph, come here."

Joe slowly walked over to his father. He looked into his father's eyes and saw disappointment. That made him feel worse. He always hated disappointing his father.

"Joseph, we are all hot. It does not mean we can skip out on all of our work today to 'go get a drink' as you put it. What would happen if we all just quit working when it was too hot?"

Joe thought about that for a minute.

"No work would get done."

"That's right. We wouldn't get any work done. Which means the animals would never get taken care of, the lumber would never get cut, and food would never get cooked so we would never eat. If all that never happened, we would never get paid for the work we do, then we would never have money for anything we want to do, including going to town to the saloon at the end of the day with your brothers. And this isn't the first time you have left work unfinished. One day Joe, you will be experienced enough and old enough to run this ranch, just like Adam and Hoss, but it won't just fall into your lap because you are a Cartwright. You need to earn it, be part of a crew. If you want peoples respect you need to be doing your share, doing your best. Today Joe was not you doing your best, was it?" Ben leveled a hard stare at his son.

"No, sir," Joe whispered. He had forgotten about going fishing last month when he was supposed to be bringing cattle down to the bottom land from the pasture. He had a lot of extra chores and was restricted to the yard for two weeks for that. Then he remembered what Ben said would happen if he ever took off again and his face lost all color.

Ben watched his son process the information and noticed his face go white. He really needed to finish this so they could get back to work.

"Do you remember what I said would happen list time if you did it again?"

"Yes, sir," Joe looked at his feet. He knew better than to argue about his punishment; even if he thought he was too old, his father sure didn't.

"Then let's get it over with, I have paperwork I need to finish and you can help me with it since you will not be leaving the yard without me or one of your brothers for the next month. You will also be doing plenty of extra chores to keep you busy, starting with doing all of Hoss's chores today since he is doing all your work with that fence."

Joe felt sick to his stomach. _I really don't like paperwork, but Pa knows that. I guess it's only fair that I do Hoss's work today; I was gonna do them anyway to make it up to him for the fence but Pa doesn't need to know that. The worst part is not going to be able to leave without a shadow. _

"But Pa, the guys are gonna think I am a little kid if I can't go anywhere without having to be escorted by my big brothers or my Pa."

"You should have thought of that before. Being a man means sticking to the hard jobs. It's not showing off in the saloon in the middle of the day like some ignorant pup. You know what to do. "

Joe slowly nodded and leaned over the hay bale. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight waiting for the first lick. He felt his father's hand on the small of his back and got ready for the first lick, thankful at least he got to keep his trousers up.

Ben steeled himself, he hated punishing his boys, and his youngest son seemed to be experiencing his displeasure the most lately. He was at a tough age. Not really an adult yet but no longer a boy. _I really hope he can get it through his head that he is not in a competition with his brothers. _That seemed to be what got him in trouble the most, always trying to outdo Adam or Hoss, like he was trying to prove himself a man.

Joe tried everything he could, short of standing up and running for it, to get out of the path of his father's belt that seemed to hit its target with fine tuned precision. He was certain he was never going to sit again. They could heat the branding iron on the fire that was quickly spreading across his backside.

He was definitely never going to leave a job unfinished again. It was NOT worth the price.

Ben stopped when he was sure he had made his point and wiped the tear that had escaped before helping Joe stand and enveloped him in a hug. He patted his shoulder blades and whispered words of forgiveness to him.

After a few minutes, Joe's sobs quieted and he rubbed the tears from his face. He always hated crying cause it made him feel younger. He looked into his father's eyes and found understanding in them. Knowing he no longer held the disappointment from earlier, Joe tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, Pa. I won't do it again." Joe mumbled, burying his head back into his father's chest.

"I know, son. Just remember, no matter what you do, I will always love you. Just do me a favor, try to keep your shenanigans to a low, I don't think I could stand it if we had a repeat of this every few weeks."

Joe grinned, he knew that was his father's way of saying he was forgiven.

"I will try, Pa. I don't think my backside could take it either." Joe laughed and rubbed his bottom.

_He looks so young when he does that,_ Ben mused. He laughed and ushered his son to the house to get started on the dreaded paperwork.

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A BIG thank you to Gaben for help with this chapter. My apologies for the length of time it has taken to update. I have had many issues over the past couple months but things are starting to fall back into place now. I hope everyone had a very Happy Holidays. On to the chapter.**

Chapter 7

Adam and Jennifer arrived home just before supper and Jennifer put her new clothes in her room, while Adam enlisted Hoss's help with the supplies.

Supper conversation was limited since, Hoss was still upset that his little brother had left him to do all the fence work, and Little Joe was concentrating on finding a comfortable position to sit but failing miserably. Pa's discussion in the barn still burned in his memory as well as his backside. He was definitely never going to skip out on work again. The cold beer wasn't worth it.

Jennifer picked at her meal, her thoughts consumed with ways to sneak away and to get to Boston. She had decided to leave that night before she got any closer to anyone. She knew it was going to be hard to leave them; for in such a short time, she had grown to love them in her own way. She found herself feeling like she belonged and wanting to stay. But there were things much more important to do. She had to get back to Boston and get someone to believe her about that bad man.

Max and Sara believed her but Sara was just the cook in her grandfather's house and Max was her grandfather's butler. Their opinions were not highly valued by most, though her grandparents tended to value Sara's opinion when it came to Jennifer. They knew that the servants were more apt to have a better idea of what was going on around the estate than they did. Jennifer had no idea how she was going to convince them of what happened, or even if her grandparents would believe her, but she hoped that she could get Sara to help her persuade them that her Mother's death was provoked. She knew Max believed it, but had said it wasn't his place to be speaking out against the man based on his gut feelings. He would need proof. Somehow she needed to get that proof. She had a long time to think about this, and if she could get what she needed not only would Sara and Max help her, but she was sure her grandfather may believe her.

Adam watched his daughter, wondering what could possible make her think so hard and why she wouldn't let him in. He decided to break through her thoughts.

"Jennifer, how about we take a ride around the ranch tomorrow?"

Jennifer looked at her father. _I am not planning on being here tomorrow, but he does not need to know that. If I come back after that man is caught, I would like to see the ranch. Maybe he will teach me to ride a horse._

"That would be nice," she nodded affirmatively. "Will you teach me to ride a horse? I don't know how and I think horses are really pretty."

Adam grinned, excited that she had taken the initiative to ask. _Maybe she is getting used to us, he_ mused, oblivious to her true plans.

OoOoOoOoO

After supper, Jennifer procured some paper and a pencil from her grandfather. She was good at drawing and she wanted to draw a picture of her new family, so she could remember them after she left. She also wanted to give them a picture of her, so they wouldn't forget her. She finished her drawings and went to show Ben. She wanted to show Adam too, but she didn't want him to see them yet, in case he started asking questions. She hoped Ben would be less inclined to question them and she planned on giving him the picture she drew of herself and with a bit of luck he wouldn't ask to keep the other one.

"Grandpa Ben, I drew a picture for you," Jennifer said as she handed him her picture. "It's a picture of me. I wanted you to have it, so you don't forget me."

Ben took the paper and stared at it. It was well drawn, and then it registered what she had said. _I wonder why she thinks I would forget her. Does she think we are going to make her leave? _Ben studied his granddaughter as she shifted on her feet. _Hmm something has sure got her skittish. I will have a talk to Adam and ask the boys to keep an extra careful watch on her for a while, just to be sure._

"Honey, I could never forget you. This picture is very pretty. You did a very good job. I will keep it forever. However, I don't need a picture to remember you. You will be here for a long time to come and we will have many wonderful memories that I will keep with me always. Actually this is a good idea, then when you are grown a little more I can look back on it and remember how lucky we were the day you came to us. " he said gently, affirming the child's fear, he prayed.

Jennifer just nodded her head, not sure of what to say, but wishing he hadn't said that. This was going to get harder by the day.

Adam set his book down and went over to his daughter.

"I think it's time for a certain little lady to be in bed."

Jennifer did not want to go to bed yet, but she knew if she was going to leave later that night, she would need all the rest she could get. She also knew the sooner she went to bed, the sooner they would go to bed and the sooner she could leave. She feigned a yawn and followed Adam to her room.

Once there, Adam helped her get into her nightgown, wash and then tucked her into bed.

He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Good night, Jenny, have good dreams and I will see you in the morning."

Adam leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He bent down further to hug the small child.

Before Adam could draw back from the hug, Jennifer grabbed him around the neck and hugged him for all she was worth, not wanting to let go. She held on tight for a moment longer, too afraid the lump in her throat and the tears too close to the surface would appear. She hadn't meant to get this sad. She only hoped she would be able to come back to live with her father.

Jennifer let go and quickly buried her head in her pillow. Adam, a little perplexed at the extra show of emotion from the child, yet warmed to the heart of his soul by it, blew out the lamp before returning to tuck her snuggly. He stayed a moment longer, caressing the small head and Jennifer's silky fine curls until he could hear the soft purring of her asleep. He walked quietly to the door and left, heading to his own room. He was tired after such a long day and couldn't wait to get to bed.

As soon as Adam left, Jennifer flipped over and lay in her bed listening to the sounds of everyone going to bed. She started going over all the details of her plan in her mind. She knew she needed to get them as straight and detailed as she possibly could; and it was a good way to pass the time, while she waited for everyone to fall asleep. _I gotta get to town by morning, so I can catch the stage. I need to find the road that Uncle Little Joe and I came in from town on. I will have to have a good story for the stage or they won't let me on. When I get into Boston, I will be safer. I know my way around, so I shouldn't be found too easily; at least not until I find a way to prove that Mr. Steven Crane did what he did. I gotta talk to Max and Sara, they will help me. _For the determined 8 year old, it sounded like as good a plan as any. For now though, all she had to do was stay awake.

OoOoOoOoO

Ben hadn't got a chance to speak with Adam before he went to bed. As Joe and Hoss finished their game of checkers, he walked to the fire and emptied his pipe ashes onto the smoldering embers of the big fire. He turned to glance up at the stairs before turning back to his two younger sons.

"You boys notice anything strange about little Jenny tonight?" He asked tapping the pipe softly in the palm of his hand.

"Not really Pa, though I thought she was a little quiet, I guess," Said Joe.

"Why did ya ask Pa, what's worrin ya?" Frowned Hoss.

"Oh, it's probably nothing. She… Well, it's just that she gave me a drawing to remember her by."

"Remember you by? Why'd she do that?" asked Joe.

"I'm not quite sure. I thought maybe she might be feeling a little insecure."

Hoss scratched his head. "Gee I hope she don't think we'd send her away or nothing."

"Hmm, yes, I wondered if that's it," said Ben.

"Maybe she's jist a little homesick, pa" said Hoss, "she's still jist a speck of a thing; she's probably still missin her ma something fierce."

"Yeah, that makes sense Pa , remember mama , I used to go on all alright fer months and then all of a sudden I 'd remember her, miss her ,then I'd feel all guilty because I'd forgotten her for a while. She might just be feeling like that." offered Little Joe.

"Joseph, you may be right. We better keep an eye out for her, she was definitely a little melancholy, she may be homesick, if it's bad enough she may even think of taking off."

"Hey, yeah Pa, remember that time Little Joe missed Adam when he was off at College. And he decided ta walk ta Boston ta tell him about his new pony."

"I do remember, indeed I do, had us worried sick for hours, before we found you, sad and sorry for yourself," smirked Ben.

"Only sorry after ya burned the seat of my pants when you got me home," scoffed Joe.

The three of them laughed as they headed up the stairs and a reminder from Ben to watch out for the child.

OoOoOoOoO

Jennifer woke with a start. She looked around and realized she was still in her room. She didn't know how late it was, but she knew it was later than she wanted. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep. She quietly rushed to gather her clothes and other items she had collected in a bag and hidden under the bed before tip-toeing out of her room. After listening to make sure everyone was still asleep, she made her way to the kitchen to grab some food for the trip. She grabbed a potato sack and put her clothes and things into the sack, along with the food. She tied a knot in the top and made her way outside. Looking around, she decided to use the main road, hoping that would take her to town. She was glad for the full moon; it cast enough light for her to see properly. She walked through the large gates completely oblivious to the pair of eyes following her from a bedroom window.

After a good couple of hours, Jennifer started to get very tired from all that walking. She wiped at the sweat falling down the side of her face and looked at the sky. Realizing that the sun was beginning to rise, she quickened her pace.

_I am never going to get there at this rate. I wish I knew how to ride a horse, that would have made it a lot easier to get to town in time. Hmmm, that looks familiar. _She stooped to look at a drawing in the dirt. She recognized it as the same drawing she had scratched into the dirt over an hour before at one of her rest stops.

_I thought I was going the right way to town, but I have been walking around in circles. I am never going to get to the stage on time and I don't know how else to get back to Boston. I can't tell anyone, they would never believe me. Nobody ever believed me before; they always said I was lying. I may miss this stage but maybe I can figure out when the next stage is coming. _

Jennifer continued to walk on the dusty road. After a couple more hours, she began to get worried. She had passed the "drawing spot" three times already and it was getting later in the morning. The sun was peeking into the sky shining bright and hot; which only succeeded in making her thirstier. She had already eaten the food she brought with her and failed to remember more than a small cup of water, thinking that she would have been in town long before then. Realizing she was lost, she sat down against the trunk of a tree and started to cry.

"There is no way I can get to Boston now. Besides that I ain't got no water and no food, I'm lost," She cried and wiped at her runny nose. "I don't understand it, I been going in a straight line, I'm sure I have, now where do I go, there are lots of different paths, why don't they have signs or something. I'm probably gonna die out here all because they don't have a simple little road sign. I ain't gonna see anyone agin. I'll probably be food for some other animal. Maybe proving Mr. Crane was bad after all and caused the death of momma ain't worth all this. I thought I was big enough ta do this. I feel big enough ta do this, I shoulda at least been able ta get town. But no, now I'm lost forever. I'm never going to see anybody or my daddy again." she laid her down and sobbed uncontrollably.

All that walking had given her plenty of time to think about how much she would miss her family when she went back to Boston. All she wanted now was to be safe in her father's arms. Little did she know that she had been spotted leaving and her family was now frantically searching for her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hoss had been certain they would catch up with Jennifer long before first light. But it had been hours since he spotted the child from his bedroom window and alerted the others.

Hoss had gotten up to get a snack in the middle of the night. He noticed the kitchen was in slight disarray, not at all how Hop Sing kept the kitchen. He heard a small rustling outside and when he went to investigate, he saw a little shadow moving quickly down the path. Thinking it had been a small raccoon or animal; he shrugged it off, grabbed his sandwich and went back to his room. It wasn't until he stood at the window taking the last bite of his midnight snack did he notice the small form leaving the yard. His father's words rang in his head as he bolted to Adams room and burst through the door.

Ben and Little Joe arrived at the door, woken by the ruckus Hoss had made. Adam tried to make sense of the garble that Hoss was spewing out but it came out as a jumble of words. The only words that any of them caught were "Jennifer" and "gone".

"Hoss! Slow down. Swallow whatever you're eating; we can't understand a word you are saying. What about Jennifer? Where is she?" Adam shouted. He had no idea what was going on but he was sure it wasn't good and it was causing him to panic.

"It's jest like I told ya. I came down to get a sandwich and I heard something outside. I thought it was an animal. When I came back to my room and looked out the window, I saw her runnin down the path. I just now figured out who it was. I thought ya might like to know so that we can go get her." He finished, exasperated and a bad case of indigestion coming on.

Adam ran to Jennifer's room to see if she was indeed gone.

Ben went pale at the thought. He knew better than anyone the dangers of being out in the open alone, especially at night. He just hoped they could find her before anything serious happened. He knew it would be really hard to look for anyone at night but the full moon would cast enough light that it shouldn't be too difficult. He just hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"She's gone, Pa. She's gone. Why would she leave? Everyone get dressed as quick as you can. We have to go get her. Damn it, Hoss, why did you wait to tell us? How could you just let her get away like that? Why didn't you go after her?" Adam seethed. He, too, was worried that something serious may have happened to her. He, like his pa, understood very well the dangers the land held for unsuspecting victims. Everything was so beautiful and breathtaking that it screamed to be explored; however, in doing so, it could create serious problems to the clueless adventurer.

"Calm down, Adam. It is not going to do anyone any good to stand here and yell what could have been done. The fact remains now that we need to go look for her before anything happens. Let's all get dressed and saddle the horses. The sooner we can do that, the sooner we can start looking." Ben had to get them all moving; he did not want to stand around while a fight broke out between his two oldest boys.

Everyone quickly scrambled into their clothes and ran to the barn to saddle their horses.

"Hoss and I will take the main road to town. Hopefully she decided to go to town or, at the very least, stay to the paths. Adam, you and Joe look around here and widen your search anywhere you think she might go on the ranch. Fire 3 shots into the air when you find her. If she isn't found by sun up, come into town and we will get Roy to round up a search party. If you haven't done so, grab some food and water; she may need it. Good luck."

Ben mounted Buck and rode off. The boys looked at each other and quickly jumped on their horses to follow.

They rode in silence for a while, Adam too consumed with thoughts of what could happen to his little girl, and Joe too worried about his niece to carry on good conversation. Other than the occasional shout for Jennifer, the rode in silence, figuring it would better enable them to hear small noises from a distance.

Ben and Hoss faired about the same. Both concerned about the welfare of a certain 8 year old to do much other than just listen for any sound that could lead them to their wayward explorer. Daylight began to show its colors, making it easier for the men to see longer distances. Even with the added help of daylight, as each minute passed, the worry among the Cartwright's grew at an alarming rate.

**Author's Note:** **I plan on having the new chapter up within the next week. I am almost done writing it. The next chapter is a little tougher than I thought it would be. I will not reveal anything (hehe) but a BIG secret comes out in the next chapter, so be on the lookout *wink* Please R&R. I love seeing the comments and suggestions. They help me with ideas and write better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A BIG thank you to Gaben for the help. The suggestions on a few things really helped the chapter flow better. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to review. It makes me feel really good about the story and it makes me want to write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not get what I really wanted for Christmas, so I still do not own anything of Bonanza.**

**WARNING: Slight spanking of a minor at the end. If this is not your thing, leave now. You have been warned.**

**Now, on to the big surprise.**

Adam and Little Joe arrived at the Sherriff's office just as Ben and Hoss were walking out with Roy.

"We can't find her. What are we going to do? What if we don't find her? I love her so much; I never realized just how much I love that little girl." Adam quickly said.

Ben watched his oldest hop around in a state of sheer panic. He could understand what Adam was going through but knew that giving in to the panic would only hinder them in their search.

"Adam, calm down. We will find her. Roy is going to round up a search party and search from here to the Ponderosa. If she had taken the main road, we would have found her by now. She must have gone off the road at some point and if she did, Hoss will find where. We are going to go back and search the ranch and this time, the four of us are going to stay together."

Adam took a deep breath and glared at his brother. He knew that Hoss was the best tracker among the Cartwrights and if anyone could find her tracks, he could. Adam was still not ready to forgive Hoss. He knew that Hoss alerted everyone to her disappearance as soon as possible and he really couldn't have ran outside fast enough to catch her, but in his current panicked state of mind, all Adam could visualize was Hoss watching his daughter leave and do nothing to stop her.

"Fine, but let's get going. We are losing precious time." Turning to Hoss, he said, "You better hope you find those tracks and she is safe." With that, he spun on his heels and mounted Sport, impatiently waiting for his father and brothers to follow.

Hoss drew in a sharp breath at his brother's words and wiped a stray tear from his face. He blamed himself for her getting away. _I shoulda ran after her. I coulda stopped her, though I was sure she wouldn't ta been able ta get so far ahead of us. Don't matter none now though, ifin anything happens to that little bit of a girl, it will kill Adam, and I coulda stopped that._

Ben patted Hoss on the shoulder. "It's the panic talking. Don't let his words get to you. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop her from leaving. All we can do now is find her and figure out why she did it."

Hoss nodded his head, not really feeling any better, and mounted Chub, eager to get the search going again. He was determined to find her tracks, find Jennifer safe, _I know Adam will forgive me. Maybe then I can forgive myself._

O

After a couple of hours, tension and tempers were running high for the Cartwright's. Any words said to Adam resulted in shouting and venomous words being spewed at the group. It had gotten so bad that Ben had forbidden any conversation that did not pertain to finding the littlest Cartwright. Hoss searched the ground for any small sign that could lead them to their destination. After Adam had asked if he had found anything for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes, Hoss turned around and snapped at him.

"Adam, ya know I wanna find that little gal as much as you do, but yer constant pesterin is makin me so dadgum flustered that I am afraid I may miss a sign. You worry about what yer gonna do when we find her and let me worry about the findin part."

Adam stared at his brother in shock. He could count on one hand the number of times Hoss had ever gotten so upset at him. He could sympathize because he knew how easy it was to miss track signs in the best of conditions, never mind with someone breathing down your back. He didn't dwell on that thought too long before he let a cutting retort burst out, remembeing he was still mad at his brother.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't watched her go and not done anything in the first place, she would be safe at home with all of us and we wouldn't be out here searching for her."

Hoss felt hot tears well up in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He, too, was blaming himself for not going after her when he saw the shadow on the path. He spurred his horse on, determined to find any clue that will lead them to their target.

Little Joe and Ben were in shock at the harsh words the two oldest brothers were slinging at each other. Little Joe was also shocked that Hoss had gotten so furious, but that was completely overpowered by the feeling of anger Little Joe had directed at his oldest brother. _It's not like Hoss meant for it to happen. It could have been any one of us that saw her shadow on the path and not thought another thing of it. Even the great know-it-all Yankee granite-head would have made the same mistake when half-asleep. It wasn't like Hoss was the one that made her run off. _

An hour later, Hoss quickly stopped and jumped down to inspect the dirt. They had taken a side path off the main road on the Ponderosa.

"Y'all need to come see this!" He shouted, motioning for everyone to join him.

Ben, Adam, and Little Joe hastily joined Hoss and looked at the dirt. They saw a picture of their family etched in the earth. They instantly knew they were on the right trail, it had the Jennifer Cartwright signature if ever there was one.

"Great find, Hoss. Now we are getting somewhere. Let's keep looking down this trail and spread out. Adam, you ride straight through the trees a little ways down that way, Joe you start halfway between me and Adam and ride straight through in the same direction. I will start here and Hoss will start down that ways. Let's get going."

Hoss looked to his older brother, hoping for some sign that Adam was not mad at him anymore, but all he got was a curt nod. He swallowed the lump in his throat, mounted his horse, and rode in the direction his pa had indicated.

They rode in silence for about another hour, the only sounds were occasional shouts for Jennifer. Suddenly, Hoss started shouting and fired his three shots. The rest of the search party hurried over to him. They found their runaway explorer fast asleep under a tree.

Adam was so relieved. He rushed over and scooped his daughter in his arms, tears flowing down his face. He was so glad that no harm had come to her.

Jennifer woke with a start. She felt as though she was flying through the air, then all of the sudden she couldn't breathe, she was being crushed. She opened her eyes to a world of black, though it smelled of strangely like her father. That woke her up completely and she wiggled. _How did he get here? How did he find me? I love his hugs. I feel so safe. I don't ever want him to put me down._ She looked into her father's face and noticed the tears making tracks down his face. What had made her father cry? She clung tighter to his chest and sobbed with him.

Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe all stood around with tears glistening in their eyes as well. They were so thankful that she had been found, looking no worse for the wear. They couldn't wait to get her home safe and sound. Ben lifted his gun in the air firing three shots, then turned to Little Joe and Hoss.

"Boys, please go meet upwith Roy. Make sure they know how grateful we are that she has been found safe and sound and we are taking her home. Make sure the men have some food and refreshments in them. Then come straight home. We are all in need of a couple hours sleep."

Hoss and Little Joe nodded. They mounted their rides and tore out for the main trail, where Roy and the towns search party had been looking.

Ben wrapped his son and granddaughter in a hug and all three sat there relishing in family and crying. After a few moments, all tears had subsided and Adam stood, still holding Jennifer. He sat her on the ground and swatted her, hard. Now that he saw his daughter was safe, his anger had taken over and he was determined to make his displeasure known.

Jennifer reached back and rubbed her backside. She figured that was not the only swat destined to come her way but right now she didn't care. She was just glad that she had been found and she was back with her family. She didn't know what to say, so she resumed her position at her father's side and remained quiet.

Ben rested a hand Adam's shoulder as he went in for another swat.

"Son, we are all happy that she has been found safe. I think we should return to the ranch and get a couple hours rest before we try to sort this whole thing out. You are exhausted." Ben tried to reassure his oldest and rescue his granddaughter from a few more hard swats, though he too wanted nothing more than to turn her over his knee at the moment.

Adam nodded his head and walked over to Sport. He mounted and reached to put Jennifer in front of him. He waited until his father mounted Buck and they all set out for the house.

O

Ben took care of the horses while Adam carried his daughter to his room. She still had yet to let go of him completely, and truth be told, he did not want to let her out of his sight. He put her in his bed after dressing her in her nightgown and got himself ready for bed. He crawled underneath the covers and pulled her to him. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so sad… I just needed ta do something important." Jennifer mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh, baby. You're home safe and right now that's all that matters. After we get some sleep we can talk about what happened, later." Adam whispered and started to rub her back in soothing circles. He waited until her breathing had evened out before closing his own eyes and silently thanking God for the safe retrieval of his baby girl.

O

A loud knock at the door startled Adam awake.

"Lunch ready. Hop Sing cook, make food for family, little missy and family no eat. Hop Sing quit. Go back to China." Hop Sing ranted in Cantonese all the way back to the kitchen.

Adam chuckled to himself and got dressed. He shook Jennifer awake and helped her dress. They descended the stairs to the big room, to the warm smiles of their family sitting at the table. Adam sat Jennifer down next to him and filled her plate with plenty of good food.

"Get that into you Jenny, you must be hungry after your long night out."

"Not really Daddy, I took some food with me but I ate it all too early." She smiled.

Ben coughed into his napkin and Jenny noticed the firm glare she got from those around her who had, only moments ago, been full of assuring smiles.

"I guess I owe ya a bunch of thanks for finding me, ya saved my life and I'm sorry I caused so much fuss. I really didn't mean to."

Ben put his napkin down." Yes, young lady, you gave us all a scare. But let's all just finish a meal, happy and relieved that no harm has come to you."

"Yet," smirked Adam.

Jennifer dropped her head and picked at her food. She wasn't the only one. Adam looked up and spotted his younger brother, not eating. He knew things must be pretty bad if Hoss wasn't eating. He mentally kicked himself. Once again, he let his fear, his own guilt, his feeling of helplessness, override his senses.

"Hoss, can I talk to you a minute?"

Adam got up and moved to the porch. Hoss laid his napkin down and followed.

Once out there, Adam's resolve to make things right seemed to falter, not because he didn't believe he owed his brother an apology, he just wasn't good at expressing it. So he punched the big man on the shoulder.

Hoss wasn't stupid, he knew his brother had trouble at times expressing how he felt. It had always been difficult for his older, very articulate brother to say he was sorry. So Hoss just promptly punched him back. "I know'd ya was scared Adam, I know'd ya weren't trying ta be mean when ya said those things. Jist the same I'm sorry I didn't act with my head. I jist didn't think the little bit of a thing could get that far down the road. I wanted to get ta you first."

"Hoss, I shouldn't have said those things to you. You have every right to punch me one in the nose. I was vexatious and arrogant and just downright…"

"Scared, big brother. And I cin see you're feelin' poorly over it and I don't want ya to no more. I feel poorly enough about it. Jenny could have been hurt, even killed and I don't think I could ever forgive myself ifin that had happened. I'm sorry for causin' so much worry. I can only guess the fear a parent goes through with a missing child."

Hoss please, don't. You have a great deal of empathy. I had no right to… please do not blame yourself anymore. I can't stand to think of the self recrimination you are putting yourself through because of me."

"I don't what you're talking about."

"Sorry, Hoss. I'm trying to tell you I'm an ass. I think I would feel better if you would just punch m in the nose so we could both move on. I'd like you to forgive me."

"Well why didn't ya say so? Ifin ya keep using them big words and keepin me from my vittles, that might be a wish come true for big brother."

Adam laughed and turned to head back into the house. Hoss once again followed suit, but not without one last heavy swat aimed and landed to his brothers retreating britches that catapulted Adam through the big door with a resounding thwack and loud yelp from Adam.

All eyes turned and Jennifer jumped up from the table, ready to run to her father's side. Ben grabbed her hand. "Sit, young lady. All of you sit and eat this meal, before Hop sSing has his way with the wooden spoon." The table erupted with the families giggles as they continued their meal.

After clearing the air with Hoss, they all ate in relative silence. Jenny ate a little but it wasn't long before she sat sullen and upset, feeling now a little guilty about the trouble she had caused everybody.

"Alright, enough picking, let's have a seat in the living room. Hop Sing, bring fresh coffee please." Ben said as he stood, motioning the others to follow.

Jennifer allowed herself to be led to the couch and sat on her father's lap. She kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into the disappointed and concerned faces of her family.

"Alright now, we all are worried about you. Why did you leave like that? What happened?" Adam asked.

Jennifer looked at her father. _I don't know what to say. I can't tell him the reason I left. He would never believe me. I could tell him I went out for a walk and got lost. That sounds good. _

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and got lost." Jennifer plastered the most innocent look she could muster on her face.

Adam shook his head. "I don't think so. I think that's a lie, little lady. You know how I feel about that. There is something going on with you and we can't help you if you don't talk to us. What's going on in that little mind of yours?"

"I can't. You will think I am making it up." Jennifer said quietly.

"Try me. We aren't leaving this couch until you tell us what's going on." Adam said sternly. He racked his brain for something else he could say that would push her to talk, but he came up empty.

"I can't. No one believed me before and they knew him; and I still don't have the proof I need. You don't know him, so you can't help." Jennifer said, her lip starting to tremble and her eyes starting to feel the weight of fresh tears.

All the Cartwrights sat a little straighter in the chairs, very curious and concerned at the cryptic words.

"Baby, you need to tell us. We will help in any way we can but we need to know what's going on. You need to trust us. We are all here for you." Adam rubbed circles on her back, trying to encourage her to open up.

Jennifer looked at her father with interest. _Could he be telling the truth? I wonder if he really will help me prove Mr. Crane is bad. He did say he used to be in Boston, maybe he knew the Cranes from when he was there. But what if he doesn't believe me? I guess I will be no worse off than I am now. I should just tell him. It's either that, or try to leave again on my own. I don't want to ever be on my own like that again. It was really scary. I wanna be here with my daddy and uncles and grandpa. _Jennifer thought. _Oh wait, I just thought of something..._"Are you gonna….. ya know?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Yes, I am. You did something really dangerous by leaving the yard like that. You put yourself in a lot of danger by going off on your own and you had half the town out looking for you. But at the moment, that is neither here nor there. I am really concerned about what is going on with you and I need to know. It will not change your punishment for running like you did. But, I'm pretty sure it you feel better if you let us help you. Were you feeling homesick, why did you need to get to town?"

Jennifer nodded. I guess I knew I would be in trouble fer going off like that. And I won't ever do it again, it was scary." If she were truthful with herself, she already knew the answer before she asked but it made her feel better to ask anyway.

"No, you won't be doing that again, and our discussion later will help you to remember that. But we still need you to clear up a few things, so we know how to make you feel like you belong, you see we need to learn too," said Adam gently.

"Even if I tell you, it's not going to help much. I still don't have any proof.." Jennifer stated.

"Proof of what Jenny, I don't understand."

" Proof about the bad man. He is the reason momma is dead. But you won't believe me, no one believes me, I can't prove it here." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

'"Now, wait, who is the "bad man" you are talking about?" Adam questioned. If he got nothing else out of her, he needed to know who the person was she kept talking about.

Jennifer started crying in earnest. "His name is Mr. Steven Crane. He used to take momma to dinner and stuff, but always in secret. He never liked me and he tried hurting me one night. He tried to hide me from my momma. I think he was going to do something really bad to me. So, that my momma never saw me again. I'm not making it up."

Adam looked at his father and brothers in horror. He knew that name. He never had a good rapport with that man. Adam knew Steven always had his nose in the air and looked down on those who were less fortunate. He also thought that Mr. Crane was devious and never did an honest day's work in his life. He wouldn't put it past the man to do something malicious. He remembered the time he was trying to some work for a college business class, he had to work with Matthew Crane, a fellow class member he teamed up with for the project. He had met Steven when Adam had been invited to dinner at the Crane estate. Steven also had some business associates over. They had done some work after dinner and from what Adam overheard, it did not sound like they were dealing in legal business.

"Can you tell me everything Jenny? From the beginning, do you think you can?

"You mean you believe me?"

"I know you are really scared, and somebody did something to make you that way. But, I need to know as much as possible about what happened?" Adam probed.

Jennifer buried her head in her hands and cried as she remembered. She then sat up straight, scrubbed the last of her tears away,put on a brave front and tried to recount the events perfectly. .

O

Flashback

Jennifer and her momma had just gotten home from having a private dinner with Mr. Crane. Jennifer never understood why her momma and Mr. Crane had to keep their courting a secret. She was glad in some ways, because it didn't happen often. She didn't like him, he scared her. He stood a towering six feet off the ground with big, bulky arms that could crush anything. His face looked like it was chiseled out of stone, with dark eyes that seemed to flame red when he was mad. He was always nice to her momma, though, so she politely put up with him.

Jennifer was getting ready for bed when she heard a noise outside. It sounded like someone was hurt; maybe they were stuck in the snow and were freezing. She always got so cold when she went out in it. She went into her momma's room to tell her but her momma was already asleep, so she crept quietly away. She went in search of Max and Sara but couldn't find them either. She decided to check the noise out herself, hoping that she could help in some way. She had always been able to help Dr. Pike whenever he came to the house. As soon as she stepped outside, a hard hand was clamped over her mouth as another strong, bulky hand wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Mmmmmmmppppppppfffffffff," She tried screaming but it came out all quiet and muffled. She tried kicking and biting and squirming, but nothing worked.

"Be quiet, brat, if you know what's good for you." She heard a voice tell her.

She instantly froze. She felt a shiver course through her entire body, and it wasn't because of the snow. She knew that voice. It had become very familiar to her over the past couple months. She looked up, straight into the cold back eyes of Mr. Steven Crane.

"Ha ha ha. Now, you and I are going to take a little walk and have a talk. See, I like your mother and I want to court her and marry her. But I have one little problem. Want to guess what that little problem is?" Mr. Crane asked as he walked in the trees. He never appreciated the secluded area surrounding the Johnson place as much as he did then. No nosy busybodies to interfere with his plans.

Jennifer shook her head and silently cried. She was afraid of this man and what he could do. He was a very powerful man around Boston and everyone always said it did no good to get on the wrong side of the Cranes.

"Well then, let me tell you. It's you. I can't be seen around town with an unwed mother. It isn't proper. So, in order for me to be able to marry your mother, I need to get rid of the one thing that paints her in a bad light around town. So I thought about taking you to an orphanage or work house, but you would just find your way back and ruin my plans, if not now, perhaps when you're full grown. And well that would be worse. So, I'm going to take you somewhere. You need to learn to forget your momma, and she to forget you. For now to help you learn this very valuable lesson, I built you a nice little box to stay in, just until you know where you truly belong. Just until you learn that you can never come back." He laughed again_. I hope that I put enough food in that little shack for her. I don't want to kill the kid, that would just hurt Alice. I need Jennifer out of the way until the big fuss over her missing dies down. Then I can move her to the waterfront. I bet one of those woman houses will be glad to take her without too many questions. Nobody would ever be able to find her there. _

Jennifer whimpered as her eyes widened in fear of the crazed man holding onto her. What he had planned for her, what did he mean by a box? Only dead people were put in boxes, dead people and animals. She wondered which one she was going to be. She wanted to go back home and be with her momma. She should have just gone to bed like she was supposed to. If she had never gone outside, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Steven quickened his pace but said nothing more to her. He was anxious to get this over with. He wasn't the type to be malicious or cruel, but as they say, love is blind. He never liked children and he saw this particular child standing in the way of his happiness with a woman. His only option, as he saw it, was to get rid of her. He'd had so many second thoughts about going through with it that he had just about convinced himself to not do it; but that dinner tonight reminded him of why he had made those plans in the first place. He was having such a good time with Alice that he had completely forgotten her little chaperone, until the pint-sized pain started falling asleep in her plate and Alice ended the dinner early, wanting to get the girl to bed. He was disappointed that she was leaving, and upset that the little troublemaker interrupted their perfect dinner, yet again. If he could he would have just broken the kid's neck then and there, all would be well. But he wasn't too keen as getting his hands that dirty. Alice's grief would be too immediate, too crushing. With the drama of a missing child, his money and a shoulder to cry on, Alice was sure to be indebted, for life. But they needn't ever find the child. Leaving her there for a good week, would weaken the child's fight. He then would instruct a lowly associate of a child young enough to raise in the many whorehouses on the waterfront; her identity lost forever.

Crane was interrupted in his musings by a small squeal. He shook his head and gripped the girl tighter. With all her squirming while he was not paying attention, she had almost got away.

"Not too much farther, brat." He told her as he dragged her through the trees.

Jennifer stumbled a little at the jerk to her arm but managed to stay on her feet. She looked around, taking all the surroundings in, wondering if she had been here before, on one of her explorations. She quickly realized that she had no idea where she was.

A short time later, they reached a small looking house, just tall enough for a child to fit through the door. There was a stack of wood planks to the side and a bucket full of nails with a hammer. Steven shoved Jennifer through the door just before he slammed the door.

Jennifer ran to the door and started banging on it. She tried opening it with no luck. She turned at took in her small abode. It had just the one small room; it was smaller than her bedroom at home but still big enough to move around in. She noticed a tiny bed of leaves made over in the far left corner. There was a stack of food in the front left corner that would be able to hold her for a little while if she rationed it. In the far right corner, there was a hole dug into the ground, wooden planks covered the earth that surrounded the ring of the hole on the inside. The floor of the small place was covered in planks as well.

She heard some hammering on the outside. Jennifer realized it was to be treated like animal. This crazy person was going to keep her locked up like a dog. She ran to the door.

"Please let me go. I want to go home." Jennifer cried as she beat on the door.

"You aren't going home ever again. I will not have you stand in between me and Alice's happiness. You should get used to being in there. You will never be able to get out. I covered the floor in wooden planks so that you could not dig into the earth and get out. I also used some boards to cover the earth surrounding the hole in the corner so that you couldn't dig that out either. I am sure you can guess what that hole is for. I am also putting planks over this door and nailing them down so that you will not be able to use the door to get out. You may as well get comfortable." Steven laughed as he finished hammering a wall of boards to the door. Without another thought or word, he spun on his heel and headed back. He was glad for the full moon; it was easier to see in the woods.

Jennifer pounded on the door for a while but, realizing it wasn't doing anything but making her hand hurt, she curled up on the leaves and sobbed. She wanted to go home and see her mom. Nobody was gonna look for her out here. She fell into a fitful and exhausted sleep.

O

Alice woke with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She wanted to go make sure Jennifer had gotten to sleep. She walked to Jennifer's room and quietly peeked inside. She started to panic when she didn't see her daughter anywhere. She threw the covers off the bed and turned a full circle to see if Jennifer was somewhere else in the room.

Coming to the conclusion that she was nowhere in the vicinity, she ran full speed to her parents room and almost knocked down the door with her harsh pounding. When her father came to the door, she hurriedly explained that she couldn't find Jennifer. Her father quickly dressed while informing his wife what was going on and rushed out the door. They searched the entire house before deducing that she was nowhere in the house.

Quickly throwing on a shawl, Alice headed out into the snow to find her daughter. In her frantic state she did not notice the disturbed snow just outside the kitchen door. As the fresh snow started to fall, Sara was sent running for the police.

End Flashback

O

"They searched for me for days but couldn't f find me. Grandpa told me momma wouldn't eat or sleep. she spent every minute looking through any place she could think of. Even Mr Crane couldn't get her to eat. He offered a reward but nobody ever found anything. He wanted everybody to believe he was a good man. Finally, after a solid week, they found me wandering the forest, lost and cold. I don't remember much, but I remember spending every moment prying the nails out of the wood with a small pocket knife that I found among the food. I tried to explain that Mr. Crane had dragged me away and locked me up,, but nobody believed me, because he had done so much to help search for me and loved momma. They thought I had just gotten jealous of him. That I was just being naughty and deliberately ran away to make my momma worried. They said that there was no way a Crane could ever do something like that, especially Steven Crane. He was just too helpful to everyone around town to do something that evil. I even tried to prove it by taking them back to the little hut I had stayed in, but I got so turned around that I couldn't remember where it was. Just like last night I guess, I got lost. " The frustration had built up once again and Jennifer clenched her small fist and buried herself in her father's chest, sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh, no one will ever hurt you here. You were a brave girl to escape and try to do the right thing."

"I know that, I know that." Jennifer looked around at the grave silent faces. "He hurt momma, I weren't gonna let him get away with that. I was more mad than scared; maybe I was both."

"Seems ta me it runs in the family," chided Hoss.

"Momma got real sick. Dr Pike said it was pneumonia. They couldn't keep her fever down. She had gotten sick looking for me every day, and now that I had been found, she wasn't getting any better." "No one believed you, sweet pea?" asked Hoss.

"I think Max and Sara believed me, but no one was gonna believe them, not without proof. They were just servants. Mr. Crane said they were nothing but darkies, not to be trusted."

"Crane is evil," whispered Adam.

"I'd like to wring his scrawny little neck," said Hoss.

"One day, I was out trying ta find the house again. When I got home Dr. Pike was there again. Everybody was cryin. Momma had passed away. She had never really got better from bein sick. I promised myself that day that I would prove that that bad man did what he did and make him pay for doing it. It was his fault momma to got sick and died.

Ben, Adam, Hoss and Little Joe sat dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Adam started rubbing circles on her back again in an attempt to calm her down. Ben started pacing the floor and occasionally looking at Jennifer. He couldn't believe someone tried to hurt his granddaughter in such a manner, for such an absurd reason too. He silently vowed to bring down the Cranes, or one Crane in particular, if it was the last thing he did. One look at his three boys told him they were all thinking the same thing.

Jennifer had finally started calming down and looked at her father. The look she saw on his face scared her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jennifer queried.

"Oh, baby doll. I believe you. I have no doubt that you speak the truth." Adam reassured her.

"Then how come you look so mad?"

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking about that Mr. Crane. I will bring him to justice if it's the last thing I do."

"We all will bring him to justice. He messed with the wrong family." Hoss stepped in.

Jennifer grinned at her uncle; she honestly believed that they would keep their word and that made her feel extremely happy. She was glad now that she trusted them enough to tell them. They would get that bad man and she got to stay with her family. She smiled liked they had never seen her smile before.

"Alright, little miss. I am very glad you talked with us about this, and I promise you, this man will pay for his crimes."

"So, you are going to go and get him?"

"We will put some investigations in place, but we will get him, we will prove everything you have told us. He will be punished. You have nothing to fear from him. But Jennifer, it may take some time so you need to be patient. So, no trying to do things on your own anymore, no going off to investigate or get revenge, you are a little girl. You could have been seriously hurt, and then where would we all be? Nobody would have known the truth and Mr. Crane would never have to answer for his crime."

"I will try and be patient daddy, I promise," she said brightly. Nothing could ruin her mood.

"No trying Jennifer Cartwright. I do believe it is time for a certain young lady to have a bath and have a nap. Come on." Adam stood up and escorted her to the bath house.

Jennifer loved the bath her gave her, and the warm, fluffy towel he wrapped her in. She snuggled to his chest as he carried her upstairs. She knew now that she was safe here and she never wanted to leave that again. Her daddy promised he was going to get that bad man and she was going to hold him to it.

Adam helped her into a nightgown and stood her between his knees.

"I promise we will do everything we can to bring this man to justice. But you absolutely cannot go running of by yourself again. I was so frightened that something had happened to you. There are too many dangerous things out there, especially at night, that could have hurt you and I would have never known. I know it was very scary for you, as well, so I am going to go easy on you; but I warn you, if you ever do something like this again, I will not be as understanding. Are we clear?"

"Yessir." Jennifer nodded.

Adam flipped her over his knee quickly placed a dozen hard swats to her backside. He gathered her up in his arms and lay down on the bed, cuddling her close to his chest while she cried it out. He stroked her hair as she mumbled "I'm sorry" many times. Finally, her sobs quieted and her breath evened out. He knew he should leave while she slept but he was so relieved that she was back, he couldn't pull himself away. He settled back and closed his eyes, determined to be there when she woke up.

**TBC.**

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the surprise. Please read and review. All comments and suggestions are taken into account. I really appreciate you all taking the time out to let me know how it is going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First, I apologize for the length of time between chapters. I have had to focus on many other things lately and have achieved some accomplishments. Happy moments have come: I graduated college again, this time with a nursing degree. I have recently achieved my black belt in martial arts, and my daughter's latest surgery seems to have been quite successful, doctors are thinking this should be the last one, at least on her hips. Now time to focus on the eye and back surgeries. SO much for my little 6 year old but so thankful to God for all he has done for us and kept my baby girl safe through all of her trials. I joke about being able to deal with all of her disabilities, just cannot deal with the autism, but in all seriousness, I wouldn't have her any other way. She is a pure joy to be around, even during the meltdowns.**

**I really appreciate all who have stuck with me this whole time, I promise to be updating in a more timely fashion.**

**A BIG thank you to Islaboe for the help. The suggestions on a few things really helped the chapter flow better. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to review. It makes me feel really good about the story and it makes me want to write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still do not own anything of Bonanza.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

A week had passed since Jennifer's run and things were going really well for the little family. Ben and Adam were trying to figure out how to bring Crane to justice but it was hard to discuss anything around Hoss and Joe. The first time they discussed anything, Ben figured out his mistake of including his two youngest in the conversation. Hoss and Joe were more interested in ideas that would make Crane suffer than bringing him to justice. Knowing Hoss and Joe would act if given the chance, Ben decided it was best to leave them out of future conversations.

Jennifer was having fun learning about life in the west and getting used to her family. Uncle Hoss was lots of fun and he taught her many things about the animals they owned. Her daddy took her fishing, swimming, picnics, and was teaching her how to ride a horse. She learned a lot about safety around the ranch and the area. Grandpa Ben would let her help with the books and things inside the house. She got to snuggle up with him after dinner reading stories and generally fell asleep. Uncle Joe was her favorite though. He was quickly becoming her big brother. He would play with her, even skipping out on some work to play. The best thing about Uncle Joe was he would always help her out of trouble. Like the other day when she was arguing with Adam about going to school. One of the ranch hands, Mike, had seen and made a comment about children being seen and not heard. Jennifer waited until nobody was around to catch her and snuck a chicken egg when Hop Sing wasn't looking. She quietly snuck up behind Mike, threw it at him and ran. The hand went straight to the first Cartwright he saw. Little Joe shook his head and went to fnd his niece. He tried scolding her but ended up telling her stories of some things he did as a kid. He made her promise to not do it again and the subject was dropped, without having to alert the older Cartwrights. All in all, Jennifer was grtting used to the new family.

Saturday found Adam and Jennifer fishing in comfortable silence, both lost in thought. Jennifer wanted to ask what they were gonna do to the bad man but everytime she asked, she was only told they were handling it and not to worry. Adam was thinking about how to bring up the subject of school again without causing a major argument. It was already settled that Jenny would start school on Monday, trouble was, Jenny was dead set against it. Adam couldn't figure out why she refused to go. He loved school. It was the place to learn exciting, new things as a kid. In Adam's eyes, education is progress and was a necessity.

He stared at his daughter and was, once again, amazed at how quickly his life changed. He had a hard time remembering life without her, and it had only been a week! He still had absolutely no idea what to do about Crane but he was not going to give up until he had that man behind bars. Adam and Ben had gotten advice from Roy on what they could do. So far, all they could do is wait while Roy made some inquiries. Thankfully they had found a way to keep his brothers out of the planning without them being too upset. Planning anything with his little brothers almost always ends in trouble of some kind and they could not afford to mess this up.

Adam figured there wouldn't be a better time to bring up school again so he decided to just get it over with.

"So I was thinking, after supper, we can pick out a really pretty dress for you to wear to church tomorrow."

Jenny cringed. She hated wearing dresses. Knowing she wouldn't get out of it, and not wanting to ruin a good day with an argument, she nodded.

"Okay, but I get to pick it out and I get to change into my pants when we get home."

Adam grinned. He thought he would get more fight than that. Hoping he would get the same agreeing attitude from her, he continued.

"While we are picking out your Sunday dress, we can pick out a pretty dress for your first day of school on Monday."

He felt Jenny tense up next to him. He sighed and waited for the explosion. He didn't have to wait for long.

"I am NOT going to school, so there is no reason to pick out a dress. I already know everything they teach in school anyway." Jennifer was not going to budge on this. There was no way she was going to school; she was not going to go through that again. It made it easier in Boston to not go because she knew she would not get in trouble.

"There is no use arguing this point, you will be going to school. Education is very important and I want you to have the best. You are only 8 years old. You are a very smart girl but you need to continue in school to learn more."

"But I already know many things. I know geography. Grandpa let me study his maps. I know arithmetic, Grandpa says you have to be able to calculate direction, speed, distance, location, and amount of supplies needed while on ship. I know how to read and write, since you have to write to keep a ships log, and Grandpa read with me lots of times. A lot of the books were history, so I know that stuff too. Grandpa even told me some stories he heard on his travels about others history. And you have to be really smart to read the ships maps and trade with others so you don't get cheated."

Adam shook his head. "All of that will help you in the east, but around here, you will learn more about history, arithmetic, geography and many other things. You will also learn about things to help around here. You know, I went to school for a long time, even after I met your mother. You never stop learning. Education is progress and progress never stops, so one should never stop learning."

"Good for you. I am still not going. You and Grandpa Ben and Uncle Hoss could teach me stuff out here."

"What about Little Joe?" Adam asked, confused as to why she left him out, knowing how much she liked him.

"Uncle Joe would probably only teach me how to get in trouble and I do enough of that without help."

Adam burst out laughing and nodded. "You are probably right, but we wouldn't have him any other way."

Jenny laughed and agreed.

Adam stopped laughing and looked straight at his daughter. "You are going to school and that's the end of it. You will still have plenty of time to do things around here."

"I AM NOT GOING!" she shouted and took off running.

Adam sighed and watched her go; they were close enough to the house that she wouldn't get lost. It would give him time to calm down before he got to her. He was not going to bend on this but was hoping she would come around in time. Maybe he could get Little Joe to talk to her.

Adam stalked into the yard and was quickly absconded by a ranch hand.

"Hey Mike."

Mike crossed his arms and glared at Adam. "I certainly hope you sorted out that girl of yours. Throwing eggs at people is rude and certainly not lady-like."

Adam looked at him, surprised. "What are you talking about, Mike?"

Mike shook his head. "I guessed as much. The other day, your girl hit me in the back with a chicken egg. I brought it to Little Joe's attention, but it would seem that he did not see fit to enlighten you." Mike grinned. It was always good to see that even the Cartwrights were not perfect. He liked the Cartwright men well enough, he had been working for them for years. Girls were another story, though. He never could understand them.

Adam growled under his breath. He would sort the 2 trouble magnets later. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mike. I will have a talk with those 2."

Adam bid him good day and stormed into the house looking for the 2 youngest Cartwrights. Ben noticed the storm brewing in Adam's eyes and stopped him.

"What's on your mind, son?"

"Just point me to Jenny and your youngest son."

Ben just shook his head. It figured. Whenever there's trouble, there's Little Joe.

"What did he do now?"

"Your granddaughter decided it was a good idea to throw eggs at Mike and Little Joe covered for her."

Ben laughed. "That child is certainly going to keep us on our toes. I will take care of your brother."

"Pa, I can't have him hiding things from me."

"Don't worry, I will make sure he knows. I saw Jenny headed to her room. Looked like a nice catch today. We will see you at supper."

Ben went to talk with Little Joe while Adam sorted out his child.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. All comments and suggestions are taken into account. If anyone has any ideas they think would make the story better, I am all for it, any help is appreciated. I really appreciate you all taking the time out to let me know how it is going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A BIG thank you to Islaboe for the help. The suggestions on a few things really helped the chapter flow better. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to review. It makes me feel really good about the story and it makes me want to write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still do not own anything of Bonanza.**

**Warning: Spanking of minors in some chapters. Not your thing, skip it or leave now.**

Sunday found Jennifer sitting in church, squirming to find a comfortable sitting position. The only reprieve she got was when Adam got tired of her squirming and sat her in his lap. After service, Adam got her outside, intent on scolding her but was cut short when they were approached by a beautiful lady.

"Good morning, Adam. What a lovely service this morning."

"Good morning, Miss Jones. I must agree, it was a strong message about respect and living by God's word."

Lily smiled and nodded towards Jennifer. "This must be Jennifer. Nice to meet you."

Jennifer smiled at the woman. "Good morning, Miss Jones. It is nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you sweet. I am excited for you to join my class tomorrow. I have heard great things about you."

Jennifer lost her smile and glared at Adam before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"Are you the teacher around here?"

"Yes, I am. You will do great and there are many kids to become friends with."

Jenny huffed. "We'll see about that. Nice meeting you." With that, she spun on her heel and stalked over to where Hoss was waiting with the buckboard.

Adam growled stared after her in disbelief. "I apologize, Miss Jones. That was uncalled for. I will make sure she comes to school tomorrow in a better mood."

"Don't be too upset, Adam. It is a normal reaction. She is just scared, being in a new town without knowing anobody. She will come around and do fine. Will you be bringing her in tomorrow?" Lily was hoping. She didn't get to see Adam near enough for her liking. She just hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Yes ma'am, I will. I will also be remaining in town tomorrow, in case any problems arise."

"Oh I am sure we will be just fine but Jennifer may feel better knowing you are close by. I must bid you good day. I need to ensure everything is ready for the new week. I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Enjoy your day, Miss Jones. We will see you in the morning." He smiled and tipped his hat before he walked away. He couldn't stop his heart from jumping into his, she sure was pretty. If only she felt the same way. Oh well, hr had other things to deal with. He turned and leveled a glare at his daughter. Signalling to his father that he was ready to leave, he headed to the buckboard.

Joe noticed the look on Adam's face first and sent a sympathetic look to his niece. Being on the recieving end of that look often enough, he knew no good came from it.

Adam pulled his daughter out of the wagon and landed a few hard swats before turning her to face him. "Jennifer Anne, you and I will be having a talk when we get home and you better have a good reason for being so disrespectful."

Jennifer nodded and turned away, trying to rub the sting out. She didn't want anyone to see the tears forming in her eyes.

Ben made his way to the wagon, noticing the looks on everyone's faces. Realizing it was best to wait until everyone had calmed down before finding out what happened, he climbed in the driver's seat and quietly set off for home.

Jenny was the first into the house, headed for the sanctuary of her room, hoping her daddy wouldn't follow just yet. She needed more time to sort things out in her mind. Looking out her window, she noticed Ben talking with Adam as they walked toward the house. She sat down on her bed to think about what had happened.

A knock on her door startled her.

"Want some company?"

Jennifer just nodded and scooted over so there would be extra room on the bed. She leaned in to the open arms and cried.

Hoss just rubbed her back and shushed softly. When she finally calmed down, he wiped her eyes gently and kissed her head.

"Feel better?"

"Yessir, some."

"Want to talk about it?"

Jenny nodded, knowing that she could talk to Hoss. He would listen without laughing or anything.

A short time later, Adam decided he was calm enough to go talk to Jennifer. Hoss grabbed Adam before he could make it into the house and pushed him towards the barn. Once the door closed, Adam faced his brother.

"Something on your mind, Hoss?"

"There is something about Little Miss that you need to hear before you go in there with both guns blazing."

Adam listened as his brother gave him the details of the talk Hoss had with Jenny. Adam inwardly sighed. He had a feeling there was a deeper issue his daughter had with school, he just never figured it would be that tough.

Adam growled. "If I ever get my hands on Crane, he will be begging to go to prison."

Hoss nodded. "I am with ya, Adam. That little girl was dealt an awful hand from that man. Best thing to remember, though, is she has all of us now to love and protect her. She won't have problems at school."

Adam shook his head

"Famous last words, Hoss." With that, Adam went to speak with Jenny.

Jennifer eyed Adam as he walked in and placed something on her dresser but she didn't much care about what it was, she was too busy watching him. Adam sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jenny shook her head. "What for? Bet you know all what I said. Uncle Hoss has a big mouth."

"Maybe, but it's something that needed to be told. I need to know when things bother you or make you uncomfortable so I can help. Grandpa, Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe, and me; we all want to help."

Jenny sat quiet for awhile. Adam thought she had fallen asleep until she started talking.

"After Mama died, I tried getting people to believe me about what Crane did but everyone kept saying what a gentleman he was and I was just a little liar. When I went to school, the kids would all make fun of me and call me Liar the Crier. Lots of times they would throw things at me or do something bad and say I did it. The teacher would whip me with her switch for everything, she was always sore at me cause she's Crane's sister. I had to leave school one day when I got in a fight with Sean, that's the teacher's son. The teacher told everyone I was dangerous and bad and I should be locked up somewhere."

"Did your Grandpa do anything about it?"

"No, cause everytime I was in trouble the teacher would tell him a big story about something I did to earn it. One time, grandpa talked to the teacher and she said that I tried to push a kid down the outhouse hole and tied the door shut so he couldn't get out."

"Why would your grandpa believe those things the teacher said?"

Jennifer squirmed and played with her hands. "Cause I wasn't really nice to anyone then. I got in lots of trouble at home too. That's how come I got sent out here. Grandpa said I was too much to handle anymore and needed a change."

Adam just sat in shock. He had a hard time believing that people could be so cruel to a kid, his kid. She may be a handful but she had a good heart.

He hugged her tight. "I am sorry that happened but I promise you it won't happen here. For one thing, nobody knows about what happened but us. This is a fresh start for you and it will be a lot better here. You will see. You won't have any problems, but if you do, Miss Jones will take care of it."

Jennifer didn't believe him at all but didn't have another argument.

Noticing that she stayed quiet, he turned to the reason that sparked today's discussion.

"Regardless of your reasoning, your attitude towards Miss Jones today was unacceptable. It was extremely rude and you know better."

Jennifer refused to meet his eyes. She felt fully justified in her attitude, although her "we'll see about that" comment could have been a little over the top.

Realizing she wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"Regardless of your feelings, you need to be respectful to adults, even if you don't agree with them. You can come to us for anything, but you need to speak in a respectful manner."

Jennifer nodded and looked up at Adam. "Are you going to spank me?"

Adam had given that a lot of thought to her punishment, even talked with Ben over it.

Not this time. What you will do is write a letter apologizing to MIss Jones for your attitude and you will be going to bed after dinner every night this week. Do you understand?"

Jenny nodded, relieved for the reprieve. She wasn't sure she could handle another spanking after last night, the smack from earlier only suceeded in igniting the burn. She was figuring out what Adam didn't like. Running off, jokes, and disrespect were major no-no's. She still had no intention of going to school but now was not the time to bring it up.

Adam stood up to leave. You get started on that letter, I brought you a pencil and some paper." Adam motioned to her dresser. "You will be going to bed after dinner so make sure that letter is done before then. I will be reading it before you take it to her tomorrow to ensure it is proper. If this happens again, you will not be sitting comfortably for awhile."

With that, Adam kissed her head and walked out.

Jenny got started on the letter, she would write what she was supposed to, that wouldn't take long. She could use the extra time to figure out the best way to not go to school without getting in trouble.

**Author's Note: Up next: Jennifer's first day of school!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. All comments and suggestions are taken into account. If anyone has any ideas they think would make the story better, I am all for it, any help is appreciated. I really appreciate you all taking the time out to let me know how it is going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A BIG thank you to Islaboe for the help. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to review. It makes me feel really good about the story and it makes me want to write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still do not own anything of Bonanza.**

**Warning: Spanking of minors in this chapter. Not your thing, skip it or leave now.**

Adam shook Jenny awake early Monday morning. He had high hopes this morning would go well but gave himself extra time, just in case.

"Time to get up and get ready for school."

Adam waited until she sat up and rubbed her eyes before laying the dress on the bed.

"Here is your dress for school. Get dressed and come downstairs. I will do your hair before breakfast. Hop Sing made your favorite, flapjacks."

Jenny nodded, half asleep, and waited until he left before getting started. She washed up and glared at the dress, just realizing its presence.

_If he thinks I am going to school, he has another think coming. There is no way I am going, and certainly not in any stupid dress. _

With that, she grabbed a shirt and pants and got dressed. She grabbed her brush amd headed downstairs.

Adam had finished getting ready for the day and went outside to hitch up the horses. He wanted everything ready and waiting, in hopes of making the morning a little smoother.

He walked back into the house and stopped dead in his tracks. There at the table, eating a mound of flapjacks and happily chatting away, sat his little devil, all dressed for a day at the ranch.

Trying hard to keep his temper under control, he stalked over, grabbed Jenny from her seat and turned her to face him.

"Just what are you doing?"

Jennifer blinked. "Eating breakfast like always."

Adam growled. "What are you doing in those clothes? I specifically told you to put that dress on for school."

She called all of her courage up and retorted, "Well since it's a school dress I figured I shouldn't wear it, seeing as how I am not going to school."

"You most certainly are going to school."

"No, I ain't."

"Oh yes you are."

No, I ain't."

"Yes you are."

Ben, Hoss, and Little Joe sat watching the show, eating quietly. Joe and Hoss watched in amusement and shock. Shocked at what they were witnessing, but amused to see how it would end. Ben was shaking his head, Adam was losing control of the situation and it didn't look like an end was in sight.

Ben slammed his hand on the table, successfully interrupting the argument. "Jennifer Anne Cartwright, you get upstairs and properly dress because you are going to school, whether you like it or not."

Jenny stamped her foot and stood her ground. She shook her head, glared into her grandfather's eyes, and said, "Ain't no way, so forget it."

Jennifer wasn't sure what happened next. One minute, Ben was on the other side of the room; next minute, he had her slung over his knee.

Smack "You will get upstairs," Smack "and get that dress on," Smack "without anymore back talk," Smack "is that understood?"

Ben set her on her feet and stared at her.

Jennifer nodded so hard Adam was afraid she was going to shake it loose.

Ben gave her a hug and pointed to the stairs. Jenny took one look at her father before tearing upstairs, rubbing her backside.

_How did he move so fast? I didn't see him coming. Guess he isn't as old as I thought. This isn't fair. How come I gotta go to school. I bet I know lots more than they think and I shouldn't have to go if I don't want to. I never had to before. I wanna go back to Boston. _Jenny thought for a second and shook her head. _Maybe not. It's lots of fun out here, even if I get in more trouble here. I love my new family, just wish they didn't see the need to light a fire in my britches like that. That hurt. Daddy's probably gonna spank me too. He seemed really mad. I do not understand what the problem is. I should be able to wear what I want, at least I could do that in Boston. It's just not fair._

Adam knocked on her door and walked in. He was upset at her defiance, but after his father dragged him outside to line him out about losing control and getting into a shouting match with his child, Adam was just plain mad.

Adam grabbed Jennifer and swatted her. "Why are you not dressed yet? You know you are supposed to wear a dress to school and do not even think about arguing with me, you will go to school. You have 5 minutes to be properly dressed and downstairs before I dress you myself, after I spank you."

Jennifer nodded, not wanting to anger Adam any further. She didn't really want to go to school but wasn't sure it was worth the trouble. She scurried to get dressed and made it downstairs in record time.

Adam came up to her. "There is my pretty girl, all ready for school. Can I do your hair?"

Jennifer nodded and sat down.

Adam started brushing her hair and tried to calm her down.

"I know you had troubles in the past and I can understand you are scared. You have to remember that this isn't Boston. This is a new start for you and you are such a strong girl, you will do fine. Just remember, we all love you and are here for you." Adam finished brushing her hair and braided it.

Jenny gave her father a hug, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach. She was sure nobody understood but couldn't find a way out of it so she followed Adam to the wagon.

Waving goodbye to her uncles and grandpa, she tried to dry her tears as they set off.

Adam tried engaging her in conversation on the drive, but after getting one-worded answers, he gave up and they rode in silence.

Jenny felt the anticipation rise as they rode into town. She looked around, hoping to find a way out. Having no luck, she resigned herself to a day of torture. She was hoping the day would go by fast so she could return to the comfort of home.

Arriving at the schoolhouse, Jenny looked around warily. She counted about 12 kids, 5 girls and 7 boys, and they all stopped to stare as the wagon pulled into the yard.

Adam helped her down and she clung to him for a second. Not wanting to appear like a baby, she gathered her courage, glared at everyone staring, and walked into the schoolhouse.

Adam shook his head and followed. _This could get interesting._

"Well, good morning, Adam. Good morning Jennifer. Ready to have a great day at school?"

Jennifer just looked at her. "The words 'great day' and 'school' do not belong together."

Adam stared at her in shock.

Lily blinked, looking between the defiant look Jennifer had and the mix of shock and anger on Adam's face.

Lily said, "Well, I am going to gather the children in the yard. It is time for school to start. Oh, Adam, I noticed Jennifer does not have the proper school supplies. You can stop in the general mercantile to get them."

Adam tipped his hat. "Yes, ma'am. I will do that today."

As soon as LIly was outside, Adam wasted no time in flipping his child over and delivering 6 hard swats to her backside.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Jennifer sniffled.

Adam crossed his arms. "You know very well what that was for, and if you want to avoid a full spanking after school, I suggest you be the most respectful girl in the school. Understand me?"

Jennfier nodded. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied that she would behave for tthe day, Adam engulfed her in a hug.

"You have a good day and I will be here to pick you up after school. Love you."

Jennifer hugged him tightly. "Love you too, even if you are making me go to school."

Adam looked at her to see her smiling. Knowing she was putting on a brave front, he kissed her nose and left.

Jennifer watched as all the kids made there way into the classroom and took their seats. Most were staring again so she glared at them until Ms. Jones walked in.

Ms. Jones guided her to the front of the room and faced the class.

"Good morning class, welcome to a new week. We have a new student joining us. This is Jennifer Cartwright and she comes to us all the way from Boston. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

"Oh great, another high and might Cartwright."

Ms. Jones frowned. "That is rude, Billy. Apologize right now."

Billy mumbled sorry but Jenny could tell he didn't mean it.

Ms. Jones nodded and turned to Jenny.

"You make take the seat next to Beth."

Jenny walked to the seat indicated and sat down. Beth tried introducing herself but Jenny ignored her. She was ready for the day to be over already.

"Okay, class, let's get started."

Jenny watched as everyone got to work. Some kids were reading, some were copying down arithmetic problems from the board, and the older kids were discussing some project they had worked on over the weekend.

Jenny wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing and she didn't really care. She didn't want to be at school anyway.

"Here, you can read with me." Beth moved the reader over so they could share.

Jenny stared at the girl. She shook her head. "No, thank you. I have already read that."

With that, she continued to watch the other kids.

"Oh, okay," Beth replied, sounding hurt. She pulled her book back in front of her and continued reading.

Ms. Jones watched the exchange and shook her head, hoping Jennifer would soon settle in.

"Jennifer, I would like you to share Beth's reader for now, until you get your own reader and supplies."  
Jennifer shook her head. "Actually, I already read that one, so if you don't mind, I I will just sit here."  
All the children stopped and stared. It was well known that Ms. Jones was the nicest teacher the school had in some time, but she was a force to be reckoned with when you upset her.

Before Ms. Jones could say anything, a shout came from across the room.

"What's the matter? The high and might Cartwright too good to read with the likes of us?"

Jenny watched Beth shake her head and groan as Ms. Jones glared at Billy.

"That's quite enough of that Billy. One more outburst from you and I will send a note home to your father."

Billy glared at his desk and muttered his understanding.

Ms. Jones called Jenny to her desk.

"I am sure your schooling must have been different in Boston. I will speak with your father about setting up a time where I can measure your level of schooling, but for now you will do the work assigned to you. I will also warn you that I do not take kindly to defiance against doing work. For this week, you will share with Beth and take part in all the assigned work. At least until you have your supplies."

Jenny shook her head and smiled sweetly. "I have been doing harder work for some time now. I am sure my time would be much better spent at home until our meeting to show you what I do know."

Ms. Jones lost her smile. "I will speak with Adam about getting that set as soon as possible but until then, you will be here, in class, doing the work. If you have done it before, then you should have no problems doing it again, and perhaps helping the other children. Now please return to your seat and start your work."

Wih that, Ms. Jones stood and went to help a student with a question. Jenny huffed but returned to her seat, determined not to do any work.

Ms. Jones noticed Jenny hadn't done a thing all morning. When she called first recess, she had Jenny stay behind

"Young lady, I have had enough. I realize you are still adjusting out here and this is your first day of school, but that does not allow you to ignore the work that is given to you. Until you are ready to work, you may go stand in the corner."

Jenny stared at her, there was no way she was going to stand there like a little kid and have all the other kids laugh at her. She ahook her head but Ms. Jones stayed firm. Ms. Jones just pointed and firmly told her to go.

No sooner had Jenny made it to the corner when Adam walked into the schoolhouse.

"Excuse the interruption, Ms. Jones, but I saw the other children outside and thought..." He stopped talking as soon as he noticed where his child was.

Shaking his head, he looked at Ms. Jones.

"What happened?"

"We had a little problem with not wanting to work. Not to worry. It will be sorted out soon. I would like to speak with you after school though, if you are able to."

Jenny could feel her father glaring at her and she shifted nervously. She hadn't counted on him coming back during the day.

"After school would be fine."

"Splendid. Well recess is almost over. I need to gather the children. I shall see you after school."

"I actually came to give my daughter her supplies. If it is alright with you, I would like to give them to her."

"Oh okay. Go right ahead. Jenny, please come here."

Jenny walked over, not daring to look at Adam.

"Hopefully we will have a better rest of the day. You may return to your seat after you speak with your father."

Adam watched Lilly walk out of the schoolhouse and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Want to tell me what is the problem?"

Jenny shook her head, still staring at the floor.

"You couldn't even make it through the morning without causing a problem! I can understand you being nervous but that does not excuse you being disrespectful. I do not know what it's going to take to get you to understand that you will be attending school, regardless of your dislike for it. What I will tell you is that you will be doing so without causing problems or you will be attending with a sore bottom. Do I make myself clear?"

Jenny just stood there. She did not want to be there at all and she sure didn't want to agree to having to attend.

Adam around and landed two hard smacks.

"Is that clear?"

Jemny slowly nodded. She did not want to agree but she really didn't want any more smacks. Getting through school today was going to be hard enough without having a stinging bottom too.

Adam handed her the supplies he bought for her and kissed her head.

"I will be back to pick you up when school is out. Behave."

Jenny watched Adam leave just as the other students were returning. She saw Billy smirk at her as he sat down.

Jenny ignored him and opened her reader, hoping to get through the day as easily as possible.

Lunch arrived without further incident.

Jenny sat by a tree and began eating what Hop Sing had packed her.

"Awww, did the little miss get taken off her high horse by her daddy?"

Jenny just grabbed her lunch and stood up, looking for another place to sit.

"Hey, Cartwright, I'm talking to you." Billy grabbed her pail and threw it down.

Jenny whipped around and glared. "I don't believe that is any of your business and if you don't leave me be, I may just have to knock you off our high horse."

Billy laughed. "What could you do? You're just a girl. Too snooty to even share a book with the likes of us."

Jenny stepped close. "Wanna see just what a girl can do?"

"Don't you dare Billy. You know what Pa said if you got in another fight, especially if it was a girl."

"This ain't any of your business, nosy britches, and besides, it's just a Cartwright."

"Doesn't matter. Now go someplace else or I'll tell Pa."

"Fine, but this ain't over."

Jenny watched him walk over to the other boys before looking at the intruder.

"I could have handled it ya know."

Beth laughed. "I bet you can. Knowing my brother, you may have to before he backs off too. I'm Beth Corbett, I am 8. You met my older brother, Billy, he's 11."

Jenny stared at the girl. She seemed okay, even if her brother wasn't.

Beth picked up Jenny's pail and held it out to her.

"Sorry about my brother. Here's your lunch. Would you like to come eat with me?"

Jenny hesistated but grabbed her pail and finally nodded. It would be nice to have a friend, if only for awhile.

Adam finally moved from the shadows. He had to hand it to his little spitfire. He thought he would have to break up a fight but Jenny just stood her ground with the Corbett girl and that ended it. He would have to keep an eye on that Billy though. That kid was a known troublemaker and his pa wasn't much different. Jed Corbett hated the Cartwright family ever since he was fired for drinking while working and sharing his whiskey with Little Joe.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Henny grew more excited. She was ready to go home.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ms. Jones called it quits and dismissed the class. Jenny had almost made it to the door when Ms. Jones called her back.

"Please remind your father that I would like to speak with him a moment before you leave."

Jenny eyed her carefully. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Ms. Jonessmiled and shook her head, it seemed to be the only conclusion children had for a teacher wanting to speak to their parents.

"Actually, I would like to discuss setting up a meeting to test your academic level."

Jenny brightened at that. She promised she would tell him and skipped out the door. She was going to show all of them that she knew everything she needed and did not need school anymore.

Jenny waited outside while Adam and Lilly talked. She was getting impatient though, she was more than ready to go home.

Jenny jumped up as Adam finally emerged.

"When do I get to take my test? When is it? When can I leave school?"

Adam chuckled. "You will still continue with school, regardless of the exam results. I will not tell you until the morning of the exam when you are to take it. I do not want you to be nervous or excited or losing sleep over it. What do you say we go home and see what we can sneak from Hop Sing for a snack?"

Jenny nodded, not happy about the outcome but willing to take it for now. They rode back to the Ponderosa, Adam intently listening as Jenny recounted her first day of school and shocked at her change. This morning he couldn't get more than a word out of her, now she was a chatterbox. Adam prayed things would get better for her as she adjusted to western life.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. All comments and suggestions are taken into account. If anyone has any ideas they think would make the story better, I am all for it, any help is appreciated. I really appreciate you all taking the time out to let me know how it is going.**


End file.
